Backing My Partner
by rockhotch31
Summary: Matt Taylor, the Assistant Unit Chief of the BAU, must make a decision with George Foyet moving towards his end game. Will he back his BAU partner Aaron Hotchner? While this is an established OMC, it is a standalone story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the story of my OMC Matt Taylor in the "100" story arc. I knew I had to write this one sooner or later. If I'm going to make a viable OMC, and put him into the position in the BAU that I have, then this story has to be written to explain some things. Yet I know I can't send CM canon into oblivion. It gave me a bit a daunting task which I sorta loved. A writer needs to be challenged.**

**To all the CM FF readers out there that takes a glance at this story: if you don't know who my OMC Matt Taylor is, the first chapter should explain enough to help you and make this a standalone story.**

**And yes, you get my promise again. This story is completely written before I start posting. FF posting demons be dam*** you will get a chapter a day.**

**All rights belong to CBS, ABC Studios, Mark Gordon Productions and the wonderful CM writers that contributed to this whole story arc. I will be borrowing from them extensively throughout this story.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Matt Taylor stood in front of the patio door in the kitchen of him and his wife's home, looking out at the now covered pool. His was wearing only his boxers, deep in thought at 1:30 in the morning.

He felt her light touch. Abbey knew him too well. He was wrestling with something. She gently rubbed his back, her warm hand sending shivers up his spine as he was getting cold standing in the cool of a September evening in their home. Yet the cold he felt always made him alert, with his mind whirling with thoughts.

Abbey wrapped her arms around her husband and rubbed his chest while snuggling to his back. Matt put his hand on top of the one that was lovingly rubbing his chest. "Matt, I'm here."

He softly smiled into the darkness. "I know babe," he said, pausing. Abbey gave him the time. She knew he would talk. They had a solid marriage, based on being able to talk about their deepest troubles to each other. They were the perfect partners.

Matt took a deep breath. Abbey, while not a profiler like her husband, had learned a bit from their talks and read her husband. He was going to share. He bowed his head a bit. "I'm really worried about Aaron."

"I know he's having trouble with Jack and Haley being gone. He's got to be worried sick."

"It's more than that babe. Strauss is using the situation to get his ass. She's micro reading every report line for line, looking for anything to send up the chain that he's losing it. And the brass is starting to back her. I got an email from Tom yesterday morning, asking my assessment. The brass is worried, compliments of Erin Strauss sending up red flags she shouldn't be."

Abbey knew that Tom was Tom McLaughlin, Matt's TAC officer from the Naval Academy and the person that recruited him into the FBI, away from the Marine Corps. He was an Assistant Director; the division he headed was Counter-Terrorism. His word carried weight with Director Mueller. "What did you tell him?" she quietly asked.

"The truth; Aaron is more than capable of running his unit, even with the personal issues he has." Matt paused and lowered his head again. "I also included that I think Aaron is working on something with the Foyet case; he's doing it alone; and he has an end game. I owe Tom that." He shook his head. "And after what happened today, I'm damn sure."

Abbey rubbed his chest again. "Come back to bed with me where it's warm," she said, taking his hand, gently leading him to the stairs. "You can tell me all about it."

Matt smiled and kissed the best damn thing in his life. The three children they shared together, as much as they both loved them, were the frosting on the cake of their relationship.

As they curled together in bed, Matt shivering a bit, getting the warmth back in his body, shared his day with his wife.

-CM00-

The team was in the office, diving through their normal avalanche of white, as in paperwork. They all hated it. But it had to be done. Yet, Aaron Hotchner had much more on his mind, and decided to take action.

He walked down the catwalk above the bullpen, past Dave's open blinds and door in his office and took a deep breath. He knocked on Matt Taylor's open door and stuck his head in. "You gotta minute?"

Matt Taylor looked at his one of his best friends first, his partner second, and knew Hotch had something big on his mind. The profiling training he had received at first from Hotch, when Aaron selected him to be Assistant Unit Chief over five years ago, followed by what he learned from the man that shared the office next to him told Matt that something was up. And it was huge.

"Always Hotch," Matt smiled, waving at the two chairs in front of his desk. When Aaron entered, shut the door and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk, the profiler in him wasn't the only one on alert. The Marine re-con commander of Matt's mind made his guts churn. "What's up?"

"I'm getting a lot of static from the higher ups," Hotch simply said.

Matt shook his head. "I know." Hotch looked at him. "I've sorta been in Strauss' loop on this one. Please know I've backed you a thousand percent." He smiled. "And I ran that up the flagpole big time at JEdgar."

Hotch slightly smiled, knowing his partner and his friend did exactly that. "Thank you; it's appreciated. I don't know who your contact is, but I know he has to be up there."

Matt smiled back, sending the message _I've got your back partner_. "Aaron, you can fight Strauss. Dave and I will back you." He looked for a reaction from Hotch, and seeing none, knew his partner's mind was already set.

"I'm getting too much heat from the higher ups and I'm afraid they will tear apart this team. I can't let that happen."

"You're giving up?" Matt stared into his partner's eyes.

"No, I'm trying my goddamn best to keep this unit together," Hotch said, rising out of his chair to pace. Matt profiled that immediately. That was the most uncharacteristic move he had seen Aaron Hotchner make.

"Aaron, I'm going to give the best advice right now that I can. Sit back down in that chair," Matt pointed, "and just talk to me." Hotch glared at him. Matt shook his head with a smile. "My blinds are open and there are very probing eyes in that bullpen. Do you really want to start the rumor mill?"

Hotch sat down. "No, I don't. And you read me too well."

Matt smiled. "I learned from the best of the best."

Aaron looked at his hands and then looked him in the eye. "Matt, I'm afraid with what's happening in my life Strauss is going to use that to execute her end game with me."

"Her end game being removing the person that she sees as a threat to her career," Matt said, boring a look into his partner's eyes.

Hotch looked at his hands again and then directly into Matt's eyes. He owed his partner that much. "Exactly," was his response.

"Aaron that is bullshit; you know it; and if I got Dave into the loop, he'd tell you the same thing. Fight her Aaron."

"Matt, if I do, she has enough power to take this team apart. I won't let that happen."

Matt thought for a second. "I don't think she has a much power as you think," he said pausing, already assessing the situation. "However, I can see your point." He already profiled that in his partner.

"I need to resign as Unit Chief. That's the only way I can keep this team intact."

"You're leaving the Unit?"

"No, I'm just stepping down as Unit Chief. However, I need someone I trust to lead this team. That's you; you've done it before. And with me stepping down as Unit Chief, I can keep this team together. We're needed," Hotch said, nodding out the windows. "Out there; helping stop the monsters. Will you help me?"

Matt, in all his years of experience, never thought he would hear that from a _line_ officer; the person in command. He shook his head. "My gut response to you: I'm gonna have to think that one over Hotch." That got him the Hotch glare.

Matt matched it with his Irish temper flaring a bit. "Don't give me that goddamn glare Aaron. I don't have complete buy-in on what you're doing. Oh, I know you want to keep the team together, given the pressure you are receiving. I _get_ that. But partner, I know you too well. There's more going on," he said, matching Hotch's glare. "There's another plan working."

"No, Matt," Hotch defended, "there isn't. I've got to protect this team."

Matt looked at Hotch and ran things through his mind. He looked at his partner, and best friend, in the eye. "I don't buy that."

"Damnit Matt, I need you to buy that."

Matt looked at the only man that was capable of leading the BAU. He quickly made his decision.

"Aaron, I'm sorry. I need to think this one over." Hotch looked at him. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow morning."

###

**A/N: As always, I use this part of my FF writing world to explain things to my readers, especially my awesome international ones. If there is something that I've missed and you would like an explanation or clarification, please drop me a PM.**

**That said, JEdgar is the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington DC which is the FBI headquarters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'z haz readers again! And most awesome reviewers! Thank you all!**

**And I'm posting this one a bit earlier than I normally due. Just for someone special.**

***Knightly bow* ;)**

Chapter 2

Matt knocked on Hotch's door, in early before all the rest of the team. This conversation needed to be private, without the peering eyes of the rest of team in the bullpen. "Hey come in," he said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. Matt silently shut the door and sat down.

Hotch looked at him. "Ready to be the boss again?"

Matt, leaning his forearms onto his thighs, as he was prone to do looked Hotch in the eye. "No, I'm not."

"Matt, goddamnit, I need you leading this team in my absence. You know I will back you. And still be with the team."

Matt, sitting up straight, burrowed his eyes into Hotch. "No, Aaron, I will not. My job is to cover this team. But my first job is to cover my partner. And my partner is making a wrong decision."

"Matt," Hotch started.

"Aaron," Matt interrupted, "shut up and hear me out. I know you too damn well. I'm seeing this as a play to smoke Foyet out." He looked Aaron in the eye and in an instant, knew he was right in his profile of his partner. "If I take over this team, I can't back your play. And Aaron, I back my partner; especially with something this big. Aaron, I need to back your play."

"Goddamnit Matt, what about the team?"

"Have Morgan take over. I'd still be number two to help him with the team while covering you in the process."

Hotch, stunned for a second, looked at Matt. Matt leaned back in the chair and shrugged.

"What about Strauss? She'd probably see right through this plan."

"I can provide you a smoke screen for that. Because it's partly true. I've done the job before, but really short term. But when you were out after Foyet attacked you, I did both jobs. And it was tough. That's a lot more paperwork and a lot more time in the office. I'm a husband and father first, but I put up with it for a month because I knew you'd be back. We don't know how long this is going to be and I don't want my wife and kids to have to go through that again." Matt paused and looked Aaron in the eye. "I'll do that for you and Strauss will buy that. However, there is a stipulation with that."

Hotch eyed him. "I promise you that's what I'll say to Strauss to back your plan. It will work. In return, you promise to get me up to speed on where you are with your profile of Foyet, which I know you've been working on. In addition, if you see and hear anything or even feel the hairs coming up on the back of your neck, you tell me. Anytime; day or night. If I'm in, I'm in 110 percent or I'm not in at all."

"That's blackmail," Hotch retorted.

"Aaron," Matt's Irish temper flaring a bit, "I'm trying to help keep you alive so you can see your son again. Damn straight I'm not playing fair. And I don't give a damn whether you like it or not. That's the deal."

Matt could see, hell almost hear, the wheels turning in Hotch's head. But with Abbey's blessing, he was not backing down. He would not let Aaron expose himself without back-up.

Hotch looked at him. "What about Dave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he part of this?"

Matt shook his head. "Aaron, I respect Dave as much as you do. Hell, you may have started mentoring me with the profiling, but it was the Big Dog that got me where I am today. Which btw, is why I was able to read what you had going through that head of yours," Matt said with a point at Hotch and smile.

"Damn him," Hotch said, with his rare office small smile.

Matt smiled as well. "Honestly Aaron, with what is about to transpire around here, this team needs its senior profiler heads down doing his job; not being Papa Smurf to the two of us."

That comment got Matt a broader smile from Aaron, which made Matt feel incredibly better. His guts at the moment were kicking his ass. A nine inch piece of shrapnel that got embedded there in the Gulf War started _that_ problem for Matt. "Hell Aaron, as good as he is, he'll probably figured it out anyway. But he'll come talk to me, not you. I'll take care of it."

It was Hotch's turn to shake his head. "He has made you damn good my friend."

"However Aaron, I don't have to be a profiler to make this next statement. I still haven't heard your promise. We in or out?"

"We're in; I promise Matt. Why don't you come in tomorrow at this time and I'll fill you in on what more I've learned about Foyet."

"Shit."

"Matt?"

"I was hoping to sleep in a bit tomorrow morning. You, my friend, had me tossing and turning from 10:30 last night until midnight. But Abbey is the middle of huge case, so I got up and went downstairs so I wouldn't wake her. She came and got me at 1:30 and we talked until two. And Col woke up screaming with a dream at 5:30. I'm operating on three and a half hours of sleep. That's makes me a crabby-ass Irishman." He raised his hands in the air as Aaron looked deeply at him. "Don't worry; I've got a mountain of paperwork on my desk. I intend to hole up in my office and get it finished so I won't take anyone's head off," he smiled, with a wink.

Aaron smiled back. He knew, even the most tired version of his friend, would never do that. He knew his best friend's motto: _you don't demand respect, you earn it_. Even in his most tired state, Matt Taylor would not cross that line with any agent or staff member in the Unit.

"Go to bed after the kids," Aaron slightly smiled with the suggestion.

Matt smiled, pointed at Hotch and rose out of his chair heading to the door. As he started to open it, Hotch said, "Hey Matt." He turned to face Hotch. "Thank you; I may sleep a little better tonight myself."

He got the patented Matt point again along with his Irish smile and watched him exit his office, shutting the door.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You wanna know why the higher being invented FF mentors? 'Cause they are always there when you need them.**

***Knightly bow* Thanks luvs!**

**Please remember, my loyal readers, this is set back in time from my other Matt Taylor stories. The kids would be younger.**

Chapter 3

Aaron Hotchner, sitting at his desk, finishing the paperwork from the case with the husband kidnapping young, blonde women so he could rape them and yet fulfill his wife's desire to raise a blond son, was done. A seasoned profiler, Unit Chief of the BAU, he still shook his head a bit at the case files he would turn into Chief Strauss.

And then he looked at the other file he would also leave for her: his resignation as Unit Chief, putting Derek Morgan in charge. It wasn't exactly what he wanted. His mind spun back to a very private, yet whispered, chat with Matt in the galley of the jet as they flew home from the case. That was nothing new with the team, so none of them thought any differently about it.

And they did not know about the two early morning meetings the two of them had, before all of them were in the office, as they worked as a tandem on expanding the profile of George Foyet.

"When you springing it on Morgan?"

"Tonight."

"And Strauss?"

"She'll get it tomorrow morning with the case files." It was Wednesday night.

"You're going to make Erin Strauss' weekend, aren't you?" Matt frowned at bit. "But is that wise Aaron?"

Hotch shook his head. "Knowing Strauss the way I do, she'll question both of us about this tomorrow morning and then enjoy her weekend," he sadly smiled.

Matt beaded a look in Hotch's eye. "Let's just GD hope this works part."

Aaron put his arm on Matt's bicep. "It better part."

"Keep me in the loop Aaron."

"Promise."

-00CM0-

Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid, sitting in the bullpen, along with Morgan, spied one Erin Strauss flying up the steps to Aaron Hotchner's office the next morning around 10 am. She entered in, shut the door and he drew the blinds. Prentiss and Reid just shared a look, shrugged at each other, and dove back into their paperwork. When Cob came out of his office ten minutes later and joined them in Hotch's office, they took note, but really didn't think anything more of it. That was not rare, given the posts the two FBI agents had earned.

"Ma'am," Matt nodded at Strauss, taking the other seat across from Aaron's desk.

Strauss did her predicted rant, with Matt backing Hotch. She bought in fully on Matt's story of not wanting to take the Unit Chief post for an unknown term of length. Hotch and Cob shared a look. She was completely oblivious to their plan.

Derek Morgan, sitting at his desk in the bullpen, knew what was happening. His first response to Hotch when he told him the plan was to ask why Cob wasn't taking it. Hotch gave Morgan Cob's planned response. He was in and appreciated deeply that Cob had recommended him for the job. The rest of team had no clue what was going to happen, and went back to work. They spent the rest of the week in the office.

They left for the weekend, still in the dark.

-00CM00-

Matt's cell, always in his pocket, rang with a call, the Sunday afternoon of that weekend. Playing with the kids, while watching the Washington Nationals baseball game, he looked at the caller ID and quickly answered.

"Hey Hotch; what's up?"

"Matt; I think I have something. I need to talk to you."

"Why don't you came over and stay for dinner? When's the last time you had a decent meal?" He smiled at Abbey nodding her approval in the kitchen doing dinner prep and moved out of the room to the hall towards his office. "With the kids here, I'll understand though if you don't want to."

Hotch paused for a second before answering. "Actually Matt, hearing kids laugh would be music to my ears. And a home cooked meal sounds wonderful. You sure Abbey won't mind?"

"Abbey was standing in the kitchen agreeing with me when I asked you. It's all good."

"I'll be over in about an hour." Matt smiled and hung up. At least for a brief time, he was going to get Aaron Hotchner to relax.

Fifty minutes later, Hotch softly wrapped on the front door of the home. He had glanced at his clock in his car before he got out. He knew all three kids would be napping. Abbey heard the soft knock while her husband was engrossed in the baseball game. She opened the door and welcomed him.

"I'm glad you came Aaron. Care to guess what Matt is doing?"

Hotch smiled. "Gee, it probably has to do with sports," he smiled. Abbey got him in and Aaron walked into the living room. During a commercial in the game, Matt went to the garage, grabbed two beers from the fridge out there. He and Hotch enjoyed the rest of the game.

They polished off their beers, Matt grabbed two more and they went into Matt's office. Hotch looked around. "So this is where you hide all the Marine mementos'." One wall was covered with pictures from Matt receiving his Eagle, Globe and Anchor upon completing Marine boot camp, when he was 18, his Naval Academy graduation, many pictures with platoons and companies he had served with. And one special one in the White House. He then noticed Matt's Medal of Honor, encased in a glass shadow box.

Hotch looked at him. "Pretty impressive."

Matt shook his head. "All a former life. I like the one I have now."

"But it's part of what has made you into the person you are Matt," his good friend commented, stopping to admire the MOH once more.

"Aaron, what do you have," Matt asked, sitting down at his desk, waving Hotch into one of the chairs in front of it.

"I've been doing some digging on the internet."

Matt raised an eyebrow at him. "Hotch, I want this bastard as much as you. But you can't spend every free minute you have working on this." He shook his head. "I'm surprised you don't have an ulcer."

Hotch looked Matt in the eye. "What would you do to protect your children?"

Matt softly, yet sadly, smiled at him. "Probably the same goddamn thing you are. I'll ask again. What do you have?"

"All the injuries that Foyet inflicted on himself, through my research, have consequences."

"Such as?"

"He would need prescriptions; and a lot of them. Hell," he said rising out the chair, "the day Dave and I interviewed him at one of his residences, he took a bunch. Maybe that's a way to track him?"

"Sounds like it's worth a shot. What I keep tripping over Aaron, given what you've added to the profile, is the ruses he pulled to get his victims." Hotch looked intently at him. "Arthur and Diane Lenessa; you and Dave profiled that it was a likely a police officer ruse." Hotch nodded. "Whether it was a cruiser or motorcycle cop, that's an expensive ruse. And he had what, four residences that we know of? All that is not cheap Hotch; he's got money and by my profile, a boatload. And didn't you tell me he never received a penny from helping Colson with this book?" Hotch nodded again, looking at his partner. "He's hiding his silver spoon; a kid with very rich parents that left him a ton of bucks."

Hotch smiled. "You really are working this with me aren't you?

It was Matt's turn to smile. "We made a deal remember? You hold up your end, I'll hold up mine."

Hotch shook his head. "You've become a damn good profiler."

Matt smiled back. "I already told you; I learned from two of the best."

"I'll get Garcia going on all this tomorrow morning."

Matt rose out his chair, grabbing his beer, hearing the kids rumbling around. "Sounds like a plan. Now, my friend, we relax."

They walked out to see Colin, toddling around; recently mastering walking as the Taylor's three year old twins happily watched a cartoon, eating a snack. He waddled towards his father with his arms held out to him. Aaron just shook his head at the chunky little boy that would soon burn off his baby fat trying to keep with his sister and brother.

Matt happily picked him up, kissed his cheek and took a whiff. "Whoa, kiddo, you need a change." Aaron laughed at the memory of having to do the same with Jack, grabbing Matt's beer from his hand. Matt went up the stairs to get Colin's diaper changed as Aaron went towards the living room, setting Matt's beer on the dining room table.

He sat down next to Casee on the couch. She looked at him, with her bright smile. "Hi; where's Jack?" Abbey, in the kitchen, cringed at the question.

"He and his mom had to go away for a while. Your dad is helping me getting them back home." Aaron knew that Matt kept no secrets from his wife. And his answer would placate the beautiful young three year old, with her father's blonde hair and her mother's eyes.

Casee looked at Aaron and climbed into his lap, still watching the cartoon. Cam slid over and Hotch wrapped him to his body while he put his arm around Casee. The three of them sat together, laughing at the cartoon.

As Matt re-entered the area, setting Colin back down on his feet, Abbey pointed at the couch to her husband. He looked at the scene, grabbing is beer off the table. He then looked at Abbey, with a smile. He approached her and gave her a kiss. "He needs that," he whispered.

Abbey, nodding her head, kissed him back.

###

**A/N: "GD" is me trying not to be such a potty mouth. It didn't last long did it? "Part" is short for partner.**

**The Eagle, Globe and Anchor are the symbol of the US Marine Corps. Every cover (the hats/caps that a Marine wears) has that insignia on them. And every person that has gone through Marine boot camp will tell you that receiving that was one of the proudest days of their lives.**

**A "cruiser" in US lingo is a police patrol car.**

**And for those of you that have not read my other Matt stories, he, in my world, is a recipient of the Medal of Honor for his actions in the first Gulf War in the early 1990's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, I thank all of you for the reviews. I appreciate that you are enjoying this story. It means my challenge to myself paid off. I'm humbled beyond words.**

**So just for that, y'all get the Monday 2 for 1 special!**

Chapter 4

As Emily, JJ, and Spence discussed the email they had received about the change of command of the BAU, Dave Rossi silently slid out of his office towards Matt's. He walked in without knocking. Matt looked up from his paperwork. "What the hell is going on?" Rossi asked, without any preamble.

Matt put his pen down. "I think the email is pretty much self-explanatory Dave."

"How come you're not taking over?"

"Because I have a wife and kids." He read Dave's look and waved his hand. "Sure, I took over after Hotch got attacked. But between my paperwork and the SAC's, I got buried. I didn't get home as early, sometimes after the kids were in bed. I put up with it because I knew it was short term. I don't have that guarantee this time."

Dave pondered for a second or two, and then smiled. "Doing SAC paperwork is going to put a serious dent in Morgan 'getting his groove thing on'," Dave devilishly smiled.

Matt smiled his own Irish version. "That's why I recommended him." Dave looked out Matt's window into the bullpen and then looked at him.

"Do we have a case?"

"Yeah, and it's one of those that ups the lunatic level." Dave shook his head and headed out of his office as Matt rose out of his chair and followed Dave into the Round Table room.

-00CM00-

They went to Oklahoma, solving the case with the unsub that was taking eyes from his victims. The next morning after they returned, Matt showed up in Derek's new office doorframe. Morgan looked up from his paperwork. Matt shook his head. "Just checking out the new digs Wild Thing set up for you; I gotta play nice with the new boss," he smiled with his usual Irish laughing eyes.

"Hotch told me why you didn't want the job. Man, I can understand." Matt smiled. "He also told me that you recommended me."

"Derek, that surprises you? The Bureau wanted you to run the New York Field Office. They thought you were ready for command and so do I. Btw; I don't blame you for turning that one down. You play politics about as well as I do." Morgan rolled his eyes. "Da once told me about politics." Perfectly imitating his grandfather's Irish accent, "Laddie, poli means many and tics mean blood suckers." Morgan laughed.

"And Derek, you've done excellent work around here and you deserve your time in the JEdgar Building spotlight. Plus, as Dave and I both agreed before we left, you need something to slow down that 'getting my groove thing on'. The paperwork should do that. We can't have you crapping out of us around here before you're forty," Matt said with his wicked Irish grin.

Morgan gave him his big, bright smile. "Get out of my office."

Matt matched it. "Yes sir."

Morgan shook his head with a laugh as Matt left. _Damn, that man is good_ he thought. _He can make any of us smile and laugh in a heartbeat. He and Garcia keep us sane with this job_. Taking a break from the mountain paperwork on his desk, he leaned back in his chair, laying his head on the built-in rest at the top of the chair.

He smiled at the memory. The team was coming home from the case in Atlanta where Emily had her run-in with "Viper". She and Jordan Todd had pretty much dismantled him in the nightclub, which the two of them, along with Morgan and Matt were laughing about in the four-top of seats on the jet. Reid was off in a corner, reading some new book, totally engrossed and tuning out everything. Hotch and Dave were in the two top behind the four.

Just then Matt's cell rang with a call from Garcia. He had needed some info to complete one of his reports when they got back to the office. He clicked the phone on and started singing _Wild Thing_. As he rolled through the song, the other three in the four-top added their version of the instrumentation behind the song. Garcia roared as Matt went through the whole song with his "back-up band". Reid had even looked up from his book and Dave was laughing loudly as Hotch just shook his head.

Most of the team had a nickname for Garcia. For himself, it was Baby Girl. With Dave, he smiled, she had earned Kitten. Emily, pretty much from day one of entering the Unit, had called her PG. But Matt giving her one and with such flair was a BAU family memory that was treasured by them all. Garcia had even sent a tape of it to JJ while she was on maternity leave.

He looked at his desk, shook his head, and returned to the paperwork.

-00CM-

They spent nearly three weeks in the office and then got called to the case in LA. When they returned home, it was another two weeks before they got the case in the DC area that led them back to Karl Arnold.

And then all hell broke loose.

###

**A/N: The politics joke is one a reviewer once left for me. I've never forgotten it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Hotch and Emily walked out of the federal prison, she almost had to jog to keep up with his long, determined steps. She hit the speed dial to Garcia to connect with the team. The rest of the team had just got back to the station after Morgan took down the unsub. She updated them as they both got in the black Bureau SUV. Hotch throw the vehicle into reverse, then slammed into drive and sped towards the gate.

"The messages Karl Arnold got? They weren't from the unsub. They were from Foyet," Prentiss advised them. The team all looked at each other and headed back to the office in the same hurry.

As he and Emily moved up the freeway towards Quantico, Aaron felt his cell phone buzz in the breast pocket of his suit jacket of a text message. He knew it was Matt. Not wanting to tip his hand, he ignored it. He knew the team was safely back at the BAU and Matt would understand.

While the whole team knew of Garcia's digging on the prescription drugs, all of them, including Morgan, did not know she was also working on Matt's theory about Foyet's background with so much money. That was between the two of them and the two of them only. Except, of course, for Hotch. Matt had made sure of that. He loved and respected the tech genius like all the rest, but he had pretty much threatened her to keep that info just between the three of them.

An hour later, Hotch pulled the vehicle into the BAU parking lot. He let Emily go ahead and read the message from Matt. _We need to talk_. He followed Emily into the building. The team was waiting for them in the Round Table Room to get Hotch and Emily's report.

As they walked in, they noticed Matt picking up the phone. "Brian, we need Gina in here ASAP."

"On it sir," was his reply.

Morgan looked at the two of them. "You got the envelopes?" Prentiss nodded, holding the sealed bags.

"What the hell happened?" Rossi asked to Hotch and Prentiss.

"Arnold did help us profile the unsub was probably female. But he really didn't contribute," Emily said.

"It was all a damn ruse to get us, specifically me there," Hotch reported. "I testified against him at his trial. It was payback time. Foyet had sent Arnold the newspaper article about me being attacked in my place. Foyet had put his red symbol on the article. Arnold figured it out." He looked around the room. "We've always said that unsubs make the best profilers." He looked at Dave.

"You figured that out. That's why we've gotten so many interviews to develop our database," Matt added. Rossi nodded, knowing that Hotch's guts were churning.

Gina LaSalle softly knocked on the door and entered. Emily handed her the plastic bags. "Gina, to say that is a rush is an understatement," Morgan said.

"What am I looking for?" she asked.

"Anything that has the markings of George Foyet," Morgan answered. They all could hear Hotch's brain grinding away as he stood perfectly still.

Gina completely understood the significance. "I'm on it."

"Thanks Gina; we appreciate it," Matt smiled at her as she left for her lab.

As Gina was leaving, Garcia blew in. Literally. "I'm having no joy with the script thing; as in nada. You've got to narrow it."

"What we need is a break," Morgan said. Matt, in his now known, almost BAU infamous fashion, pointed at him.

"Agreed; we need time to wind down, get the hell out of here and come back at this fresh tomorrow." While Dave knew that Matt was giving the temporary Unit Chief his best advice, like he did with Hotch, he read between the lines. He was mainly talking to Hotch. It added to his suspicions that something more was going on with the two men than they let on.

Aaron Hotchner was still grinding away. Morgan looked at the team. "Go home and get some rest. But be in early tomorrow." They all nodded.

Hotch sped out the door and down the catwalk to his office. Dave grabbed Matt's elbow. "You got him?"

Matt sadly smiled. "I've got him."

Rossi burrowed a look into Matt's eye. "You do know where to find me, correct?" The more he saw, the more he realized that he wasn't in on their "Three Musketeer" normal relationship, that those in the bullpen joked about.

"Yes Dave, I do," Matt smiled. "Go home, fix yourself a wonderful meal and drink some scotch."

They walked down the catwalk together, as the rest of team filtered out of the briefing room through the door to break room. They all knew Dave needed time with Matt.

As they walked, Dave shot Matt a glance. "Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Matt, continuing to walk, looked at Dave. "I'm backing my partner. If, or when, I need to pull you in, you know I will."

Dave softly smiled. "That's all I ask Matt." He looked at Hotch's office. "Take care of him OK?"

Matt gave Dave the Irish smile. "All over it Big Dog," patting a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Well then Matt, get the hell on it. That man needs help or he's going to unravel soon. And I'm worried."

Matt shook his head. "I've got my partner Dave," he said emphatically, looking into Rossi's eyes. "Trust me."

"Every day I walk in the door Cob," he smiled.

Matt went into his office and picked up the phone. After he finished his call, he made his way to Hotch's office. Dave had already left for the evening.

The door was closed but Matt didn't bother knocking and walked in, shutting Hotch's door behind him.

Hotch looked up from his desk. "You ever hear of knocking?"

"And you're not the Unit Chief, which technically makes me higher up than you. So yes, I don't knock."

Hotch dropped his pen. "Don't start on me."

"Oh, I'm going to do more than start on you."

"Goddamnit Matt…" is all Aaron Hotchner got out as he looked at Matt. _Oh shit_, he thought. _I just released the Irishman_.

"Goddamnit Aaron; you don't think I don't realize what the hell you're going through? That Foyet just upped the game again? If you don't, you are the biggest dumb shit I've had the displeasure of meeting." Matt let those words sit for a second. "But Aaron, you are my friend; my best friend. And it's my responsibility to you, as your friend to get your head out of your ass. I get it; you're worried about Jack and Haley. Hell, Aaron, so am I. Along with Abbey, Dave and the whole damn team." That Abbey was worried hit home with Hotch. _That's the last thing I want_. "You're not in this alone. So why don't you stop acting like the goddamn Lone Ranger and listen to reason?"

Hotch rose out his desk chair, seething. "I just got the shit taunted out of me. By a goddamn serial killer that has a fan that is the same goddamn person that is after my family."

"And we work that into the profile," Matt countered, trying desperately to keep his Irish anger in check to get through to his friend. "You and Dave hammered my over the head about that." Hotch glared at him.

"Hotch I know; with all that you and Dave taught me, I still questioned my skills for a while. I was there," Matt said a bit more softly, "but I wouldn't trust it. In my gut, like you and Dave hammered me over the head to do."

Hotch went back in time. After Dave had joined the Unit, he had full buy-in on getting Matt to a senior profiler status, giving him, the Unit Chief, a break to concentrate on his job. He got full reports from Dave on Matt's progress. They all said the same. He's got it; he just doesn't trust it.

"Hotch, I don't question myself anymore. I've earned my place in this Unit; the respect I had to work my ass off to get from every member of this team in my profiling skills. And I told you day one, about earning respect. Remember?" Hotch settled a bit and nodded, thinking back to his first interview with Matt to take the Assistant Unit Chief position. _SAC Hotchner, my grandfather pounded one simple lesson into my brother's and my head: you don't demand respect. You earn it_. The words echoed in Hotch's head like it was yesterday.

"However, my first job is to protect every person in this Unit. That includes you, whether you like it or not. What happened with Foyet and Arnold helps build the profile. But you're stewing about it, rather than thinking about it. I'm kicking your ass to _think_ about it to protect you." Matt paused. "And Jack." Hotch looked at him. "I'm a father, remember? While I'm not going through the absolute hell that you are, I _can_ understand that hell."

Hotch turned from his desk and went to his window to peer out. Matt knew his best friend needed time to disgust the words he just heard.

Matt gave him a minute to reflect, then walked up to his partner, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hotch, I'm in."

Aaron bowed his head a bit. "I know," he softly answered. "You have been since day one, my friend," he said, looking at one his best friend. "And it's greatly appreciated," he said with a soft smile.

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "I talked to Abbey. She's got dinner waiting on us. Let's get there, relax, have a good meal, and then sit down in my den. I've got some news that could help all this."

Hotch looked him in the eye. Matt shook his head. "That's the deal; we eat first; talk later."

"I'll be ten minutes behind you." Matt gave his shoulder a pat, and headed out of Hotch's office, softly closing the door behind him.

Hotch looked out the window for a few seconds more and then sighed.

_Trust your partner_ Aaron's head and his guts told him.

###

**A/N: The "script thing" that Garcia mentioned is short for checking the prescriptions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I took on a huge risk putting my OC into this CM canon story. I'm trying to do it the best way I can and stay true to CM canon. I'm so happy all of you are supporting this. This one just about gave me an ulcer. But I knew, in my heart of hearts, I had to do it. Your support has been amazing; and someone's support in particular was just simply awesome during the writing process.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 6

Hotch dipped his head a bit, thanking the beings in heaven for the friend, and partner he had.

Ten minutes later, Aaron Hotchner was headed to the haven that had kept him sane through all this with Jack and Haley. He walked up the driveway and punched in the numbers that opened one of the garage doors. Matt, working the case with him, had become more diligent with his family's security. He and Abbey's home was locked down. Hotch grabbed three beers from the fridge, loosened his tie and shirt collar (an Abbey requirement he smiled about), sent the garage door back down and entered the home.

Wilma, the Taylor family Golden Retriever, met him at the door, having heard the garage door go up and down, with her tail wagging. Hotch gave her same love and thought of how much Jack adored her as well. After he and Haley had divorced, his very few, infrequent weekends with his son were partially spent in this home. Matt had taught Jack how to swim.

Colin waddled up to him, a big boy that was yet, quickly losing his baby fat with now being a walker. His arms were out stretched, wanting a hug. Hotch pulled him up into his arms and walked in the kitchen. He set the three beers on the kitchen island, tickled Col and set him back down on the floor to try to keep up with his siblings. He smiled at the two partners that were now working on finishing the meal that Rosa had started.

Matt, with his hands the most free as Abbey was making salads for the two men, uncapped the three of them in true Irish precision. Hotch smiled, knowing that one of the jobs Matt's dad worked to help his family was that of a bartender in his uncle's place. _McKenna Taylor would be proud_ he thought. Matt handed the first to his wife, the second to Aaron and then took a tug on the third.

"We eat first, enjoy some down time and then we talk," Matt said. Hotch clinked a long neck of the beer bottle he extended to Matt. Hotch knew he needed to draw back and relax a bit after Arnold's bombshell. He needed to think clearly.

In this home, he could do that.

As Abbey pulled the chicken tetrazzini dish out of the oven, Hotch now with his suit coat off and his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, much like Matt did around the office, chased Colin, laughing loudly, around the home, finally intercepting him in the family room and got him in his high chair. Matt got the twins into their chairs. They prayed together and enjoyed a wonderful meal.

Hotch shook his head at how Colin ate, fondly remembering the same days with Jack at that age. He and Haley could hardly eat their own meal, trying to keep up with Jack demanding more food. Colin was the same way with the chicken and noodles. Cam sucked up a noodle covered in sauce so fast, it splattered the sauce across his face and into his hair. Matt stared him down as Casee giggled and Cam just shrugged his shoulders at his father with his own Irish smile, licking off his mouth. Hotch sitting next to him, got him cleaned up with his napkin. _Damn, after the day I had, I need this so much_ he thought.

The three adults worked together to get the table cleared and cleaned. Hotch, with the sleeves of his dress shirt already rolled up, chased them upstairs to get the kids into their baths while he did the few dishes. Abbey figured out his plan, having got a heads up from Matt that some big shit went down earlier. After their baths, she could handle the kids so he and Matt could talk.

After he finished the dishes, drying the last ones he washed and putting them on the cupboard top, he made his way into the family room, and turned on ESPN.

After their baths, the three kids came downstairs with their parents and Wilma. The kids, in their p.j.'s, rushed into the family room. Abbey looked at them. "Give Uncle Aaron some hugs. And then, he and daddy need to talk."

Cam got to him first. _Oh how he reminds me of Jack_ Aaron thought. He pulled the boy into his arms, nearly Jack's age and hugged him. Colin got to him next and gave him a wet, sloppy kiss that Aaron simple adored. Casee, getting pulled up into his arms last, looked at him.

"You OK Uncle Aaron?" Aaron smiled to himself. The BAU in thirty years would have three crackerjack profilers: Jack, Cam and Casee.

Yet, he had no doubt who would be leading the team. It was the little lady he had in his arms as he hugged her tightly. "I'm fine Case; I just need to talk to your daddy." He kissed her cheek and squeezed her again. He thought back on his life.

He and Haley, married for over ten years, had wanted a boy and girl. Yet, Haley had difficulty getting pregnant. It was a round of prescribed drugs and a very committed OB/GYN that produced Jack. In his heart of hearts though, _I would have loved to have a daughter as well_. Just before their marriage started to collapse, he and Haley had talked about taking the chance again.

But that was gone and so were Jack and Haley. As Hotch set Casee back down on her feet, Matt noticed the change in his partner. He looked at Abbey and knew she understood. She rubbed his bicep. "You will be there to get them to bed?" Matt nodded. Aaron looked at her and nodded his agreement to the plan.

As Abbey got the kids rounded up to entertain them before bedtime, the men moved down the hall to Matt's office. After Hotch entered in, Matt shut the door, and moved to a small cabinet. As Matt opened the doors, it revealed a small bar that Aaron hadn't seen before. "Scotch or scotch?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Make mine a scotch. A light one; I have to drive home." Matt poured for the both of them, handed the glass to Aaron and sat down in his desk chair. Aaron was already in one of the two comfy ones across from his desk and looked at his partner, taking a sip.

"What the hell happened with Arnold and where are we with finding Foyet?" Hotch filled him on the details.

Matt shook his head. "That's the one thing Dave pounded over my head that still shakes me Aaron." Hotch raised his eyebrows. "These idiots know each other too well."

"It takes one to know one." It was Aaron's turn to shake his head and gave his partner a smile. "I said the same thing to him many years ago." Matt smiled at Aaron, the both of them enjoying the same memory.

"And I know there's no joy with Garcia on the meds?" Hotch shook his head. "Aaron, I think that's still a very viable lead. Keep her on it."

"Agreed; what has she been finding out about the money?" Aaron pointed at his partner. "Which, btw, was one helluva a read. I missed that."

"We might have something there." Hotch looked at him. Aaron took notice and sat up a bit straighter in his chair, taking another sip of his scotch.

"Goddamn Aaron, we don't have a lead there, but it adds to the profile. Shit Aaron, if Garcia ever leaves the Unit, I'm three steps behind her." Hotch smiled at his partner. "Thanks to Garcia, we've got much more; seems our boy George is an adoptee."

"Like you profiled." Matt pointed at his partner.

"His birth parents were immigrants from eastern Europe. And dad was not a loving one; mom wasn't much back-up or help according to the records."

"Abusive?" Matt nodded. "Figures," Hotch commented. He had profiled Foyet as having an abusive childhood.

"Oh it gets better my friend. Seems mom and dad died in a car accident; according to the final accident report, the brake line was cut. I've got a hundred dollar bill on who did that."

"No bet."

"George went into foster care and was quickly adopted by the Foyet family of the upper east side of Boston." He rubbed his fingers together. "Major, and I mean major family bucks. But since they couldn't have kids, care to take a guess who inherited the whole family fortune when they died?" Hotch shook his head. "By natural causes I might add; cancer took them both; in about an 18 month timeframe. His biological parents died when he was nine. He was adopted when he was 10. The adoptive parents died shortly before he finished college. That could be a stressor. Losing the two best people in his life, and after the kill of his parents, could have set him off." Matt paused. "The Reaper killings started shortly afterwards by Garcia's snooping."

"Any money trail." Aaron asked.

Matt shook his head. "Garcia said it goes cold, just like Foyet did with his life after he attacked himself."

Hotch rose out of his chair, taking another sip of his scotch. "He's up to something; trying to bait me."

"Aaron, while I really want you to sleep tonight my friend, I know what I'm about to tell won't help that at all." Hotch looked at him. "He's ramping up to an end game. And it's all focused on you. He's going to make you pay for turning down the deal."

"There's no way I was going to take that deal Matt."

"Honestly Aaron; if it had been me, I would have told him outright to stick it up his ass. We both now know where that would have got me." Matt looked at his partner. "Aaron, you made the right call. You now have to focus; take this info and work with me. We are narrowing our sights down on this SOB. As Dave told you, 'we will get him Aaron'."

Aaron looked at him with a sad smile. "You two are too close."

Matt shook his head. "I'd like to think the three of us are too close." He smiled. "Something I cherish deeply. I like being one of the Three Musketeers," Matt said, which his broad Irish smile.

"Matt with the job if have, plus putting up with Strauss, I don't know what the hell I'd do without you and Dave; or where the hell I would be."

Matt smiled at him. "Heading up the field office in Alaska." Hotch slightly laughed. "Aaron, I know I've given you a lot to think about tonight. And I know you don't have someone like Abbey that will keep you warm and safe and make you sleep. But Aaron, you do need to sleep tonight. Please my friend, don't spend the whole night processing what I just told you. You need to get some rest."

"I'll rest when Jack and Haley are home."

"Hotch." Aaron looked at his partner. "I think that's going to be sooner than you think."

There was a knock at the door and then Abbey stuck her head in. "I'm about to put the kids down."

Matt smiled. "I'll be right there." He looked at Hotch. "You think; I'll be back in ten minutes."

Hotch did think and went through all the information. When Matt returned, they discussed how it all the more shaped the profile of George Foyet.

###


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matt got on the elevator in the BAU parking garage a little before seven. Just as the doors were about to shut, he heard the unmistakable voice of David Rossi say "Hold that elevator." Matt hit the button to re-open the doors just before they closed.

When they slid back open Matt eyed Rossi. "No loving last night?"

"No, and I bet you didn't either. And we were both doing the same thing; trying to figure out Foyet's next move."

"Dave, you were and continue to be, a great mentor to me; which I appreciate more than you'll ever know. But you're wrong this time. I spent most of the night trying to figure out how to stay glued to Hotch's side. Because something is going to happen and it's going to happen soon. Foyet is pushing for an end game."

"I agree with your assessment, Agent," he smiled at his once protégé. "Good luck on the other part."

"Tell me about it."

Dave looked at him. "You and Hotch have been working on the profile more, haven't you?" Matt merely nodded as the elevator doors opened and they stepped off together. "When are you two going to let the rest of us of in?"

"When we have time Dave," he said, stopping before pulling one of the glass doors of the BAU open, letting Rossi enter first. "I just pray to God we have that time."

They entered the bullpen, looking at Hotch's closed door with the light on, him sitting at his desk. That he was already there was a no brainer to the two of them. They moved to their offices. After opening his email, Dave moved to the break room to get a badly needed cup of coffee. He had not been in the BAU this early in years. Garcia was just finishing re-filling her cup of tea as she entered in to start her day and about to head to her lair and grabbed the coffee pot, filling his cup.

She looked at him. "This about to get bad isn't it."

"Let's just see how things play out Kitten," he smiled. "We've got the profile and we have to trust it." They both looked up to see Reid and Prentiss coming in the door, moving to their desks. Both of them had no doubt that Morgan was already in his office.

All of the team worked quickly, almost frantically, to get their reports done for the case that just finished so they could concentrate on Foyet. Even though he was the Senior Profiler, Dave's paperwork was about the same as Reid's. Prentiss' and Hotch's would take a bit more work, with their visit with Karl Arnold. Matt and Morgan had the workload, with Derek filling out the required assessments and reports as Unit Chief, and Matt doing his in charge of tactical and security for the team, as well as his assessment of the case from his standpoint.

Dave, finishing his and sending them to Morgan, walked out of his office to get a fresh cup of coffee. He walked past Reid and Prentiss to talk with them for a second and then made his way up the steps to get to Matt's door, which was uncharacteristically closed. Matt pretty much had an open door policy.

After knocking, he opened the door when Matt waved him in. "You finished?"

Matt, heads down at his laptop, shook his head. "Give me three more minutes." He looked at Dave. "If ya wanna burn that time up," he said, grabbing his coffee cup and holding it out to him, "Regular please and you know how I like it with plenty of milk. Then we can talk."

"Regular?" Matt, for some reason had trouble with regular coffee but could drink decaf like no tomorrow, as long as either kind had plenty of milk in it. For most people, it was the other way around. But most people didn't get a nine-inch piece of shrapnel imbedded in their guts.

"My guts are already churning but I need the caffeine."

"Deal," Dave smiled, setting his own cup on Matt's desk. He grabbed Matt's cup and headed back out of the office, quietly shutting the door. Matt went head down back into his report, typing like there was no tomorrow. _There may be no tomorrow_ he thought.

As Dave re-entered his office and shut the door, Matt hit the send button of his email to Morgan with all his reports attached. He swiveled in his chair and accepted the cup of the brown elixir from Dave. "Thanks," he quietly said.

Dave grabbed his own cup and sat down in one of the chairs facing Matt's desk. "Fill me in." Matt quickly got Dave up to speed on he and Aaron's continually growing profile of Foyet.

"Like I told you earlier, I agree with your assessment. Foyet is pushing this to an end game, ramping up to his final triumph in his world."

Matt looked at Dave. "And we both know what that is."

"He's going to want to take Hotch down; one way or another for passing on the deal." Matt gave Dave his patented finger point.

Matt shook his head. "Dave, I've just got this sick feeling in my gut we're going to lose someone. That's how I'm profiling this. Foyet will sacrifice someone to get Hotch to go to war with him toe to toe. That's what Foyet wants; a battle; the shoot-out at the OK corral."

"How can I help Matt?"

Matt didn't need to be a profiler to understand Dave's words. While they all laughed at the bullpen's joke of them being the Three Musketeers, they really were. Dave had mentored both the men and felt strongly about the bond of friendship the three had forged since he re-joined the Unit. And Matt, sharing his home, with his beautiful wife and family, giving them both a refuge, was badly needed by him and Hotch. Dave treasured that; he knew Aaron did as well.

Matt studied Dave for a couple of seconds, which Rossi picked up on. "What?"

"Dave, I recommended Morgan for the Unit Chief job. But if this all falls out the way I'm envisioning it, I'm going to need some latitude from the Unit Chief. Yet, I don't want to look like I'm going over the kid's head." Matt looked at Dave. "Does that make sense to you?"

Rossi took a sip of his coffee. "It makes perfect sense Matt. You're backing Aaron's play with him stepping down as Unit Chief. He wants to keep the team together and the pressure cooker that Strauss put him in was too much. And you played it perfectly, with reasons I can understand and got by Erin. But Matt, I know you. The paperwork didn't scare you as much as having the freedom to protect Hotch. I get that. Don't worry about Morgan. If this thing comes to a head, I'll back your ass with him. You just take care of Aaron." He drilled a look in Matt's eye. "Promise me that."

Matt nodded, took a drink of his coffee and slightly smiled at Dave. "You know better."

"Yes, I do; but I still wanted to hear you say it," Dave sadly smiled. "He's going to need you."

Matt matched Dave's sad smile. "I think in the next day or two, he's going to need all of us." He looked at Rossi. "Especially the two of us."

"I'm in Matt; and backing your play a thousand percent. You just get the job done."

"Dave, let's all get the job done. That includes you. You know these people better than any of the rest of us. And I've given you the profile. Back me and help us figure this SOB out when the shit hits the fan."

"Done."

Less than hour later, the shit hit the proverbial fan.

###

**A/N: Here we go. I hope all you accept the ride.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To make this story work, I'm going to have to play a bit with what you saw in "100" and what you read here. My apologies; however I hope you understand and it fits. Any words used from the CM episode of **_**100**_** are sole rights of the writer of that segment. I'm just borrowing them here, with all due respect and admiration for a brilliant team writing effort.**

Chapter 8

JJ literally flew off the elevator a little after eight in the morning. She rushed to her office, dumping her purse and briefcase in her chair. After what she had heard from the pharmacist's assistant, she made a beeline to Hotch's office.

She flew up the steps, without a greeting to Spence or Emily, which they both noticed. Softly knocking on Hotch's door, she entered in before he OK'd it. She filled Hotch in on her discovery at the pharmacy. Anderson appeared in the door and added the message he had received from the Post Master General.

Aaron Hotchner quickly rose out of his desk chair. "JJ, update Matt on what you told me. Is Garcia in?" JJ nodded, having got a text from Garcia, asking about how Henry was feeling, who was battling a cold. Hotch ran down the steps and exited the side door to get to Garcia's lair.

JJ quickly walked down the catwalk to Matt's office. Looking in the blinds, she noticed Dave sitting in there as well. She knocked on the closed door, noticing the rarity of that, and swung it open. She filled the two of them in on her discovery.

Matt looked at her. "I'll fill Morgan in; please get the rest of the team into the Round Table Room."

Dave looked at Matt and noticed the change in his demeanor. The Marine was about to go to war again. And as a field commanding officer, he took charge. Dave looked at him. "I've got the rest of the team. Meet you in the Round Table Room."

As Matt and Dave charged out Matt's office, JJ sent a text to one of her best friends consisting of two words. _Hurry Garcia_.

Hotch was just coming out of Garcia's lair as Matt was getting to Morgan's office door. Together, they entered and quickly filled Morgan in what they knew. "Dave's getting the rest of the team into the Round Table room," Matt said, as Morgan quickly got up from his desk.

The three of them, one by one, flew up the break room steps into the Round Table room. The team began hashing theories about the geographic profile. As they barnstormed, Hotch made the admission of part of the reason why he stepped down. Morgan and Dave both noticed. Yet, as Morgan looked at Hotch, Dave looked squarely at Matt. His protégé wasn't that any more. Matt had deduced that from day one about Hotch, which Matt had admitted to Dave. The number two of the BAU was well honed and ready to rumble.

Just then Garcia came bursting into the room with her find about the prescriptions. The team, clearly feeling the heat, worked the profile even deeper and quickly deduced they needed to figure out Foyet's pseudo name. Garcia checked all the names the teams suggested and came up empty.

Matt said, "He inserted himself into the investigation so he had to choose a name that has significance."

Hotch, looking at Reid, said, "He nicknamed himself The Reaper." Using the clear board JJ had quickly set up with Brian Anderson's assistance, Reid, with his mathematical mind in full gear quickly came up with "Peter Rhea". Garcia, in mere seconds, produced an address.

An hour and half later the team, along with FBI Rapid Tactical Response and SWAT were cooling their heels in the ballroom of a shutdown hotel in the lower east side of the District. Hotch and Prentiss were detailed to a surveillance car on a side street with a view into the window of Foyet's hole-in-the wall apartment. Matt was working with coordinating with the leaders of the other two Bureau teams.

As Matt walked back to the team, JJ looked at him. "SWAT is getting antsy, aren't they?" Matt just nodded.

Morgan looked at him. Matt said, "Morgan, I understand your position, which I've backed you on. Care to listen to a suggestion?"

"That's why you're AUC on tactical." Matt threw his idea out. Morgan smiled. "I've know just how to use that." Twenty minutes later, it was being acted on by one lone Agent, dressed as a building maintenance man, with a whole lot of FBI back up. Hotch and Prentiss blew in as the Agent was about to approach the door.

They all gathered around the laptop to view his real-time video sweep of the room. Dave noted the meal on the table and Reid the laptop. "That could be helpful," Prentiss said.

"No," Matt said. "Have him go back to the floor." When the camera the Agent slid under the door showed the letters on the floor, Matt pinged his comm. "All units: Go! Go! Go!" Hotch was already heading towards the door, with Matt quickly catching up to him and the two of them flew across the street, with Dave, Morgan and the rest of the team, save for Reid, closely behind. They were joined by at least six carefully disguised FBI undercover agents on the street.

Matt blew by Hotch up the steps to the third floor apartment and turned down the hall to see the Agent pulling the camera out from under the door and quickly moving away. FBI SWAT and RTR were standing by. They all knew Matt's background. "Go," he said to the teams in the hallway.

A SWAT Agent pounded in the door with Matt barreling in behind the swinging door. He put his shoulder out to steady the door and started to make his sweep. "Clear."

Hotch on his heels, entering deeper into the apartment said the same. Morgan was one step behind. "Door left," Matt said, pointing. Morgan, with JJ backing him, swept into the bedroom.

"Clear," Morgan said.

They came back out and reported what they saw, including the gun safe not locked. Matt looked at Hotch, which Dave noticed. They all looked at the computer, seeing the files being purged. Just then, Reid hobbled in, sat down at the table in front of the laptop and tried to work "his" magic until Garcia could get in. JJ was connected to her within seconds.

The team all stood around and watched as Garcia did work her magic as fast as her fingers could. Matt and Aaron immediately noticed the photos as Derek pointed them out as well. Hotch pulled his cell out and made a phone call.

Matt sided up to Morgan. "This is not good," he whispered. "And we don't have time for another tactical call up. It's us." As Hotch ended his phone call to Marshall Kassmeyer, leaving a message, Matt read the situation; they needed to get there ASAP. He looked at Morgan. "We've got to get there. Trust me." Hotch bolted out. Matt lifted Reid out of the chair, grabbed his arm putting it around his shoulder as Dave put his other over his shoulder. The team quickly followed Hotch, and the threesome down the steps, marveling inwardly that Dave was keeping up to Matt in getting Reid down the steps that fast.

It also sent a message to all the rest of them. _This is huge._

###


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter continues to follow my path through **_**100**_**. Once again, all episode words belong to the writers.**

Chapter 9

Hotch was getting into an SUV as Dave and Matt got Reid to the street level and let him go. Matt barked, "Damnit Hotch you wait for the rest of us or I shoot out the tires." That froze Aaron Hotchner in his tracks. "Dave, you're with me and Hotch. The rest of you are in back-up in second. JJ, get Garcia working on a satellite view of Kassmeyer's house." That was a tactical call, and his to make. Yet he looked at Morgan. It needed his approval.

"Let's go," Morgan simply approved. Hotch moved around to his usual spot in the lead SUV as Matt flew into the driver's side seat with Dave nearly diving into the back seat. They sped off, with Matt leading. He had the sirens and flashing lights on. Morgan was doing the same.

As they sped towards Marshall Kassmeyer's home, Hotch and JJ, in the two vehicles, pulled up Garcia's satellite imagery of the house. Hotch showed it to Matt. He looked at in a glance, keeping his eyes on the road. "Dave, tell me what you see." Hotch, knowing he had to play by the rules, handed his phone to Dave.

He keyed his comm system. "Emily, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Roger that Rossi; front and back door."

Morgan keyed in. "Cob; your call."

"Hotch, Dave and I breech front door. You and Prentiss swing around the back. We do it as a coordinated entrance. JJ and Reid you cover the front in support. Fan out on the lawn and cover each other. We don't know if Foyet has been there or not. Everyone stay alert; back your partner; and back each of us. JJ; Reid; both of you have your heads on a swivel and get eyes in the back of your head. Foyet likes blitz attacks." Morgan shook his head, remembering his own run in with Foyet. Matt took a breath, which every member of the team heard. "And be damn prepared to meet a monster. This is why I've put you through the hell I did a year ago."

As they made their way to Kassmeyer's house, with sirens wailing, they all thought back to the ugly training day that Matt had dragged them into on a Saturday morning after the NYC case with the terrorist cell. Upon reading Morgan's after action reports, he knew they needed it.

-00CM0-

At the FBI Training Academy, there was a place know as Hogan's Alley. It was a life-like training simulation of a city block on the grounds and well used. But many training agents, including Matt, pushed for computer simulations of situations that could be changed. Director Mueller bought in on the idea and found the funding. The new building, with its computer technology was built on the far end of the FBI Quantico campus.

The large warehouse was state of the art, and Matt had worked with the Bureau computer designers to run a scenario. It was on a subway train. Part of the simulation had an actual subway car. The training ground had many different vehicles that could be used in the large building for just this type of training. And in the end, Matt, playing the unsub, had "killed" every one of them.

The team stood around as JJ, the last to go through the course, even though she was pregnant, yet early in her second trimester, got sent out. They all looked at her. "I'm dead." They were instructed before starting to not say a word about their experience to each other until Matt talked to them. Hell, he threatened them on that.

"Welcome to the club," Emily snarked. Hotch shook his head. Rossi and Morgan stewed. They thought they were well-trained agents. For Cob to so blatantly point out that they weren't irritated them both to no end. Why Hotch wasn't steamed, bothered Dave.

Matt showed up a few minutes later. He looked at them. "When it's a training exercise and you all fail, and you're standing around bitching about that, tells me you need to check your ego at the door and learn something." He burrowed a look into them. "What did you just learn?" When he didn't hear an answer, he looked at them again. "_Anyone_?"

"You not only look down for a threat, you look up as well, before you proceed through a door."

Matt stared at them. "Morgan gets the gold star for the day. I nabbed each and every one of you by simply laying on top of the subway car at the exit. I had enough head start through the scenario to do that. You should have read that and looked for all possible angles where someone could be hiding when you heard no more sounds of running. You all caught that. But you only looked down. You never looked up and behind you. That's why you all are now dead." He walked away.

As they moved to leave behind him, Rossi slid up to Hotch. "What the hell was _that_ Hotch?"

"A man that's sick of losing people in his command, on his watch," Aaron answered, looking Dave straight in the eye. Rossi stopped dead in his tracks, as did Morgan. Hotch kept walking.

-00CM00-

_Lesson learned Cob_, JJ mumbled. Spence, hearing what she said, nodded his head. Morgan looked at them in the rear view mirror, still speeding to Kassmeyer's.

JJ looked into the same mirror to answer Morgan. "The computer scenario; where Cob caught us all? He's telling us to be on that highest alert."

"JJ, you need to be a profiler," Morgan said, looking at Emily. She nodded.

Hotch and Dave, listening in to their conversation, understood the same lesson, with a bit more. Matt was in full tactical alert. It was them and them alone, against one of the biggest monsters the BAU had faced. He wanted his well-trained team on their highest alert to do the job right and stay alive. He didn't need to worry. He had that. His reminder of that lesson got them there. But they all knew there was another lesson. Matt Taylor had enough of losing _his _people on _his_ watch. That's why he prepared this team so well.

Dave smiled to himself in the back seat. _Damn this kid is good. But I knew that already_.

Hotch looking at his cell phone, guiding his partner to Kassmeyer's home, following Garcia's GPS directions, said to Matt, "We're four blocks away." Matt turned the siren off for a silent approach. Morgan followed his lead.

Less than a minute later, they approached the house, now with no lights flashing. Matt and Morgan, in a coordinated effort, covered the one block radiance from the residence in each direction to make sure that Foyet wasn't around. The two teams of agents, in separate vehicles, approached the opposite sides of the curb outside Kassmeyer's home and quickly moved to their assignments.

As Matt, Hotch and Dave approached the front door, Matt quickly saw the door was ajar and notified the rest of the team. "Copy that," Morgan said. Matt nodded at Dave, who took the lead. He stood for second to see if he could hear any sounds and then shook his head at Hotch and Matt. Hotch commed in. "Ready to breech."

"Copy that; Prentiss and I are in position as well." Morgan responded. Matt smiled inwardly that they were all in and working like a well-oiled machine. Yet, in his guts, he had a sick feeling. He and Hotch nodded at Dave and he pushed the door open. Matt said "Go" in his comm link and rushed in first, quickly followed by Hotch, with weapons drawn.

"Clear," Matt commed in. Hotch was the first to notice Kassmeyer and got to him.

Dave sent out the call for EMT's for the badly wounded Kassmeyer. Hotch knelt down next to him to get what information he could. Matt helped Emily with the sweep of the rest of the house as Morgan assessed the scene. Reid hobbled in, with JJ in front of him. She moved to help Cob and Emily clear the house.

Morgan was trying to hang around to hear what Kassmeyer was saying to Hotch. The EMTs, with a heads up from Matt, appeared. Reid gave them his quick evaluation. One of the EMTs told Hotch to move and to his credit, Morgan noted, he did. He knew that Hotch needed news on the security of his family.

As the EMTs worked on Kassmeyer, he kept trying to talk to Hotch. Matt looked at Dave. Dave read that as well. _There's more to this story_. The EMTs quickly got Kassmeyer stabilized and onto the ambulance gurney and moved him out of the house.

Matt and Dave were still processing the scene, talking with each other over what they heard from Kassmeyer. They were bouncing ideas off of each other, when Matt looked around.

"Where's Hotch?"

Emily, walking in the door, looked at him. "He just went in the ambulance with Kassmeyer."

Matt looked at Dave and swore.

Matt looked at Morgan. "My partner, with a monster chasing him and his family is out there. I can't have my partner exposed and alone," he said, already heading to the door.

"Morgan, he's right," Dave chimed in.

"Go." Morgan, as the temporary SAC of the BAU, backed him.

Matt flew out the door into the SUV.

###

**A/N: Yes, part of the training grounds at the FBI Academy in Quantico is Hogan's Alley. The warehouse training facility is a figment of the author's imagination.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Once again, any words from the script of **_**100 **_**are the sole property of the CM writers that contributed to that script. One, I proudly say, I own a copy of.**

**And this is where I play with CM canon a bit. I could have played with it a lot more. My mentor talked me into using my head.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 10

As Matt headed toward the hospital to try and cover Hotch, he hit the button on his cell to connect him with Garcia. "What do you need Cob?" He heard the urgency in her voice, just like what he was feeling.

"You need to keep me connected to Hotch until I can catch up with him." Matt was blazing through the streets with the siren wailing and the lights flashing. "Garcia, do your techno magic and keep _all of us_ connected to each other."

"Roger that sir." The rest of team was still at Kassmeyer's, processing the scene. They heard his message. _We work this as a team_.

Two minutes later, Garcia forwarded a phone call from Hotch to the team on to Matt. "Kassmeyer died in the ambulance. But he was able to give me more details to what happened before he died." He filled the rest of the team in on what Foyet had done and what he said to Haley.

The team heard what he did to Haley. Dave thought to himself, _Matt is spot on with his profile_. "Hotch, Cob is right behind you," Morgan said.

"Anderson is bringing me a car," Hotch relayed, as Brian pulled to the curb with the sedan. He quickly got out, patting Hotch on the back as he dove in.

_God damnit_, Matt thought. He pulled out his cell and called Anderson. "Where's Hotch?" he asked.

"He just left in the vehicle I brought him sir."

"Brian, was he wearing his vest?"

"No sir he wasn't. One of the hospital personnel just gave it to me. According to the paramedics, he took it off in the ambulance to talk to the Marshall."

"Thanks Brian; good work." Matt ended the call.

_Shit_ is all Matt thought and blew by the hospital to the place he knew Foyet, and Hotch were going. Five blocks down from the hospital, there was a major traffic accident in an intersection, blocking Matt from getting to his profile. An MPD uniform traffic cop stopped him, even with his lights flashing on the Bureau SUV and its license plates.

Matt rolled down the window, with his Irish temper flaring. "Officer, I understand that you have a situation here. But I need to get through it and now. I'm with the BAU and we have a situation," he said, flashing his FBI credentials. "You get me through NOW, or your career is grass." Matt hated pulling rank on the obviously rookie cop, but he had no choice. The officer got him waved through the scene and Matt gingerly made his way around as to not hurt or interrupt the first responders. As soon as he was clear of the scene he floored the SVU.

"Morgan, I'm behind Hotch by a couple of minutes. I just got caught up in a traffic scene that put me behind. I've got a hunch and following it."

"Cob, a hunch?" Morgan asked.

"For now." He hung up before Morgan could ask any questions. He had to think. Yet the more he did, the more he knew his guts were right and he went heads down in one direction.

Just then, Garcia pinged them into Foyet's call to Hotch from Kassmeyer's phone. As Matt wound through the streets to Hotch and Haley's home, he heard the taunts to Hotch and, more importantly, the clue.

The team heard the phone call as well. After it was over, Morgan asked Reid to reiterate the conversation. Dave quickly deduced, with Emily backing him that the end game for Foyet was going to be at the former family home of the Hotchner's. Matt was in on their conversation, with Aaron dropping off. Dave pinged his comm. "Cob? You're theory?"

"Yes," Matt said.

"Matt get there; in a hurry," Dave urgently said.

"I'm doing my damnest Dave. Just get people there. In one helluva hurry."

"All over that Cob," Morgan pinged in as they rushed to the remaining BAU vehicle, Morgan calling in every tactical team that he could.

And then there was the conversation between Haley and Hotch. Matt Taylor knew how this was going to play out. His thoughts winged out to the God he worshiped, hoping that it would get to _her_.

_Love you Haley; thanks for protecting your son and backing Hotch's play. That will keep Jack safe to help Aaron. And I'll do everything l can to keep Jack alive. And Aaron. My god Haley; what an amazing mother you are to sacrifice your life for your son. Help is coming. God bless you Haley. Abbey and I will help Aaron and Jack. Promise._

_And oh, God, while you're at it. Please take care of Aaron and Jack until I can get there to help._

Matt Taylor, the hardened Marine, in the SUV of Bureau by himself, wiped away a tear that threatened to run from his eye as he heard Aaron's promise and then the three gun shots. He just shook his head silently and became more heads down to reach his partner.

Matt closed in on the block of the home and turned off the siren and lights. _Foyet can't know Aaron has back up _Matt profiled. _That will be my advantage to help Aaron. And hopefully save Jack._

He pinged his comm. "Morgan?"

"We're less than fifteen minutes away with all the troops coming. Where are you Cob?"

"Pulling up to the curb. Keep you in the loop." Matt literally threw himself out of the vehicle.

As he approached the house, he heard the sounds of a huge struggle. Matt glanced in the front windows and looked around. He wanted to ascertain the best path to get in the house and behind Foyet to have the advantage. Matt took a deep breath to calm himself and then remembered the back door into the kitchen. He and Abbey had been to the home twice; when the Hotchner's were still a happy family and Jack, Cam and Casee were toddlers. They all had a wonderful time.

Matt shook the memory out of his head and circled around the home to the back door, praying it was still unlocked. He knew that Haley, having entered in the home through "the gate" would have come in that door. Matt silently turned the knob _thank God_ he thought and entered in, on full alert. His weapon was drawn and ready.

As he walked through the kitchen in stealth mode, Matt heard Foyet's taunt to Hotch about killing Jack and then more blows of a major confrontation. As he quickly approached the swinging door of the kitchen, he heard the blows to someone's head. _Dear God, please don't let that be Aaron's_ as he slammed his way through, blocking the swinging door with his left foot from swinging back on him. He rushed into the dining room to see Hotch, pounding his fist into Foyet's head.

It took one look; just one look.

Matt quickly put his weapon in his shoulder holster and moved to his best friend. As Hotch was about to deliver another blow, Matt nearly tackled him, putting his arms around his best friend to stop him. "Hotch! Listen to me." Matt noticed that Foyet's nose bone was nearly level with his face. That meant that it was buried somewhere in Foyet's brain. Hotch struggled in his arms. "Hotch," Matt softly said, as he pulled him up, "he's dead. He's gone; all this is done."

Matt continued to pull his partner to his feet and looked him in the eye. "You OK?" Matt said, noticing the blood and trauma Hotch had. Hotch just looked at him, in a daze. "Hotch, look at me."

Aaron Hotchner, his ribs hurting, his back pounding from their tumble down the steps, his head hammering, all compliments of his struggle with George Foyet, shook his head a bit. _That's right Aaron; shake the cobwebs loose _Matt thought. "I'm OK." He looked at Matt with steadier eyes.

"Where's Jack?" Aaron took one look at his partner, pulled out of his arms and raced for the steps. Matt was one step behind him, while keying in his comm link to Morgan. "We're clear. Foyet is dead."

"Cob." Morgan asked.

"You heard me; we're clear." He noticed the blood on the carpeting. "We just need medical."

Rossi looked at Morgan, sharing the front seat with him. "Derek, you know to trust Matt. He's on the scene; and making calls back to you." Dave was backing Matt's play, just like he promised. JJ and Emily, in the backseat with Reid, wiped away a tear for Haley.

Matt watched as Hotch opened the door to Jack's hiding spot. "I worked the case daddy; just like you said." Hotch pulled him out and engulfed him in his arms.

He heard Hotch inhale a deep breath. But he knew his partner too well. This was only part of the equation. And he knew that outcome. Like Aaron, he had noticed the large blood splatters up the steps; those of someone bleeding out from a horrific wound.

Aaron hugged him tightly. Matt read his body language. _I can't lose it in front of my son_. As Aaron continued to hug his son, so long not being able to, he felt Matt's gentle rub across his shoulders. _I'm here my friend_ it said.

After a few more minutes, Aaron released his son. "Daddy, you OK." Jack asked, noticing his father's wounds.

"I'm fine Jack." He looked deeply into his son's eyes that matched his eye color. "Jack, can you go with Uncle Matt? You remember him?" Jack, the innocent child, bobbed his head with a small smile. "I've got something to do. OK buddy?" Jack bobbed his head again.

Matt ripped off his Kevlar vest, pulling it into his left hand, scooping Jack off the floor against his strong chest with his right hand. He put his forehead to Jack's. "We back our partners?" he smiled.

"Uh-huh Uncle Matt," Jack responded as Matt engulfed him into a hug to take him down the steps and away from the scene. Jack wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, resting his head on Matt's right shoulder.

Matt looked at Hotch. He knew where was Hotch was going to head. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Except back his partner; and right now, that was simply taking care of his son.

As Matt moved out of the room and started to take the turn to go down the steps, he saw Morgan and Prentiss coming up the steps. Morgan slightly nodded as he went past Matt. He waited for them to clear and then went down. JJ and Reid met him at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm taking Jack outside," he whispered to JJ. She nodded her head, taking Matt's vest from his hand. Matt used his now free left hand to rub Jack's back. As they moved through the house, he noticed Rossi leaning over Foyet's body, checking for a pulse. As Matt walked by, with Jack resting his head on his right shoulder, away from that bloody scene, Rossi just shook his head at Matt.

He continued to walk through the kitchen and took Jack out to the back lawn, away from all the rapid response vehicle's still flashing lights. He found the swing that he helped Hotch put together and hang from a tree limb that Haley had bought. She and Hotch with Jack sitting in one of their laps spent some wonderful times in that swing.

Matt got the swing slightly going with his foot and noticed Jack relaxing in his arms. He knew the four year old boy he was holding had gone through a stressful day, even if he really didn't comprehend that fact. Kids knew in the back of their minds what was going on; his experience with his own children taught him that. _In a way they are mini profilers that notice everything_ he thought. And he was sure that Jack had read Haley's body language from her first call from Foyet.

As he continued to slightly push the swing with his foot, he gently rubbed Jack's back. He felt him finally relax and fall asleep on his shoulder. _And very honestly_, he thought, _I want, hell; I need to get away from all that. We lost one and that hurts so damn bad. But we didn't lose two_. He rubbed Jack's back again. Matt closed his eyes for a second, taking a breath, as Jack gently slept on his shoulder.

When Matt opened his eyes, he saw JJ approaching. She sat down next to him in the swing, smiling slightly that he got Jack to nap. Matt, knowing the scene was now all secured, knew that the mother in JJ was now kicking in.

The three of them enjoyed the swing motion, and Matt looked at Jayje. "You OK?"

"Yes and no." She looked into Matt's eyes. He nodded his head, understanding how she felt. They saved one but lost a big one. And they were both parents. "And you?"

She warmed at him rubbing Jack's back again. "I am now. Need to talk to Jayje? I'm here for you; and you know that."

JJ thought back to that terrible time when Hankle had Reid; and Matt's words of comfort to her. "I know that Matt," she said, rubbing his thigh, as a friend, sharing the same nightmare that they did. "What happens now? With Hotch? And the team?" Matt looked at her. He knew she would be the only one to outright express her feelings that Matt knew all the rest of the team was feeling. And more importantly, she did it to Matt. A parent, like her, that could understand.

He shifted Jack to his left arm and rubbed Jack's back and then put his right hand on her left shoulder, gently shaking his head. "One day at time Jayje; one day at a time."

JJ reached over and gently rubbed Jack's back in Matt's arms.

###

**A/N: Sets out tissue box.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Bummer! It's Monday.**

**Oh, what's that? I do something on Mondays? *giggles* One Monday two for one special coming up. Enjoy.**

**And thank you again for all of the reviews, following and favorites. It is deeply appreciated that you invest the time.**

Chapter 11

Yet Matt, with his position on the team, knew he had a job to do. He looked at JJ. She nodded at Matt. He got up and gently placed the sleeping boy into JJ's lap. JJ gently laid his head against her chest and started to rub his back, hoping to keep him sleeping, even with all the commotion around the house. "Our Kevlar is on the kitchen table," she whispered to Matt.

He nodded. "I'll get them."

As he walked into the house, he saw Morgan shaking hands with a Virginia State Trooper with Captain's bars. They were standing around in the kitchen. He immediately recognized him as Victor Hernandez. They had all worked together before. Everyone on the team respected him immensely. "Hey Matt," he said, sticking out a hand for a shake, "wish we were seeing each other again under better circumstances."

"Me too, Victor; we all appreciate that. You heading the investigation?" He nodded. Matt slightly smiled. "It'll be in good hands." Hernandez gave him a soft smile back.

Rossi was standing with the group and looked at Matt. "Where's Jack?"

"Sleeping in JJ's arms in the swing in the backyard." Dave just nodded his head in approval and slightly rubbed Matt's arm.

_This is hard on all of us_ Dave thought. _But for us parents, it's tougher. We know the bond a parent and child have. And to lose a parent at such a young age_….. Dave let the thought go. Emily, also standing with the group, and in need of some air, moved to join JJ. There was really nothing any of them could do. This was not their investigation.

Just then Hotch came down the steps and walked into the kitchen. Matt took one look at him. He quickly looked at Hernandez. "Excuse me Victor," he said. He got a nod back from the Captain in support.

They saw his eyes, bloodshot from crying, his shirt stained in blood. His, Foyet's and now Haley's. Matt softly moved to him and got him outside, with Dave closely behind him. Morgan talked with Hernandez more about what the team needed to do to assist the investigation and then grabbed the two Kevlar vests on the table that Matt had pointed to as he got Hotch out the door.

Matt started to guide Hotch to an EMT. Hotch stopped in his tracks. "I can't go to a hospital. And where's Jack?"

"Aaron, he's with JJ and Emily in the backyard swing. I got him to sleep and he's snuggled with JJ. I'll get him when its time. But Aaron, you need medical attention, and I'm not getting Jack until you do."

Hotch balked for a second. "Aaron," Rossi said, "I'm backing Matt on this. Get your butt over to that ambulance to get looked at." Hotch had no inclination to argue with either one of them; just as long as Jack was OK. He let the EMT lead him to the open door at the back of the ambulance. The EMT got him sat down in the opening and started to check him. Matt slightly nodded at Dave and they moved to the side of the vehicle. "I'll take care of Jack while they get him taken care of at the hospital. But then I need to get home to my family…."

Dave interrupted him. "Yes Matt, you do. You need that. Give me a call when they're letting him loose and I'll meet you at Aaron's. I'll take care of them tonight."

Matt sadly smiled. "Thanks, Dave. You wanna drop Mudge off at the house?"

"Maybe a little boy could use a dog around."

"Dave, all that boy is gonna want tonight is his dad."

Dave smiled. "Let Abbey know he's coming." Matt nodded.

Three hours later, following their plan, Matt finally walked in the door to him and Abbey's home and walked around a bit to relax. It was after seven and she had the kids upstairs in the Jacuzzi tub in their bathroom. He could hear the kids laughing. After the day he had, it was music to his ears. Especially after hearing Aaron Hotchner tell his son he would never see his mother again. Matt shook at that memory.

He drained the beer he had just grabbed, and headed for the steps, making a detour. The beer fridge was just outside the door going up the stairs in the garage. He threw the empty into the recycling container. He grabbed another, uncapped it, tossing the cap into the same one as the empty, took a swig, re-entered and started up the steps. He got to the second one to see Mudge standing on the landing where the steps made a 180 degree turn in full alert. Seeing him, Mudge wagged his tail and barked a happy welcome. "Hey boy," Matt smiled, reaching the landing and giving Mudge a rub of his head and around his ears. Wilma was waiting for him at the top of the steps, wagging her tail. She got her loving as well.

Walking into him and Abbey's bedroom, he set his beer on the dresser and looked around. Something was missing from his routine. _My suit coat; it's still at the BAU. Hell, come to think of it, so is my truck_. Matt had driven the Bureau SUV straight home after dropping Hotch and Jack off at Hotch's apartment. He had needed to get home. He pulled his guns from their holsters, safely locking them in the gun safe next to his side of the bed. He put his ankle holster on the dresser and pulled off his shoulder holster, setting next to the other one. He took another swig of his beer and looked in the mirror.

It was then that he noticed his dress shirt. When he had grabbed Aaron, some of the blood that was on Aaron's shirt had transferred to his. He took it off and threw it on the bed. _The kids don't need to see that. Hell, Abbey doesn't either_. He grabbed his beer and walked to the bathroom, thinking about what had transpired earlier.

While Aaron was being treated by the ER staff at the local hospital, a young volunteer kindly colored with Jack in a private waiting room. Matt had taken the time to give Abbey a call and tell her about the day's events.

"My God Matt," were her first words. The mother in her uttered the second. "What about Jack? And Aaron?"

"I dunno babe; I just don't know." Abbey could hear the sadness in his voice. "We've just got to be there for them." He outlined to her the plan for the evening, including Mudge.

Matt walked into the bathroom he and his wife shared.

"Hi daddy," his angel beamed, being the first to notice him walking in. The boys were trying to roughhouse with each other at the other end of the tub.

"Hi sweetheart," he said setting his beer on the bathroom counter. He walked to the tub and gave her a kiss. "Cam, Col, settle down," he said. That got their attention. He knelt down next to the tub to help Abbey.

Abbey looked at him and saw the day he and the team had across his face. She rubbed his back as he got their sons in line, and Matt dived in to help Abbey with the kids. Abbey knew she would get her time with him later to get him settled. If that was possible this day, after what he and Hotch and all the rest of the team had been through.

They worked together, Matt much more silently than usual, to get the kids bathed and into their p.j.'s. He was normally his gregarious self with the kids, even after a bad case. That usually got him going again. Abbey noted it wasn't happening this night.

When they got the kids downstairs for bedtime snacks, Cam and Col were at it again. Matt barked at bit at them, which was not unusual given that _boys will be boys_; especially brothers. But his tone had a bite to it, and they all noticed.

Casee looked at her dad. "Daddy, do you need a hug?" That broke Matt.

"Yes my lady, I do; a big one." She held her arms out to her father and Matt pulled her into a tight hug. The boys noticed and looked at Abbey.

"Mama," Cam asked.

Matt sat down in Casee's chair, gave her a kiss and put her in his lap so she could finish her treat. Matt, with Abbey's smooth backing, explained to the twins what had happened to Jack's mother. Colin had no clue to what they were saying, but understood that everyone was sad. He was sitting in Abbey's lap and curled up closer to her. Cam pushed the rest of Colin's treat closer to his brother.

"Thank you Cam. I appreciate you being a big brother," Matt smiled.

When he and Abbey finished trying, the key word _trying_, to explain to their young children what happened, Casee looked at her father.

"You OK daddy?"

Matt kissed her head. "I'm feeling really sad right now Casee, just like you Cam, Col and mom. And I'm thinking a lot about Uncle Aaron and Jack."

After the kids finished and Abbey and Matt got them cleaned up, they went upstairs. Abbey got the twins into the room they shared, after they brushed their teeth. Matt changed Colin's diaper. The whole family then gathered around Cam's bed, with Abbey reading the kids a story. The kids said their nightly prayers, with Col adding his words to the parts he was beginning to learn.

As Matt held his sons against his chest, with Abbey holding Casee, the wonderful smooth Texas drawl _softened a bit by not living there for 15 years_ Matt thought as Abbey added an extra thought to heaven.

"And God bless Uncle Aaron and Jack. Look after them. God, we'll help; promise." The twins nodded their head in agreement. Matt kissed Cam's head and Colin yawned.

"And God, make sure you give a special welcome home to the angel you got today," Matt added.

Cam looked at his parents. "Jack's mom is an angel now?"

Matt kissed his son's head again. "And will be forever son."

Matt helped Abbey get the twins settled in bed, while still holding Colin. They kissed them and tucked them in. By the time they got Colin into his crib in his room, next to the twins' room, he was almost to sleep. They tucked him in as well.

They headed down the steps together arm in arm, with the dogs going ahead of them. Abbey moved into the kitchen. "Raquel made beef stroganoff. I've got a plate for you. Do you want me to heat it up?" as Matt sat down at the kitchen island, finishing off his beer.

"Sure babe; sounds good." Abbey took the plate from the fridge and put it into the microwave to get it warm.

While the microwave heated Matt's meal, Abbey looked at him. "What really happened Matt?"

He shook his head. "Bottom line babe; George Foyet played his end game. He suckered Haley into his trap to get back at Hotch. And she paid the price."

"Matt, Haley isn't like that. How could Foyet do that to her?" she said, setting the now warm plate of food in front of him.

"Babe, George Foyet was all about control. He had to be a part of the initial investigation. He pulled Shaunessy into his 'game' with the deal. When Aaron turned the deal down, that got him going again." He shook his head. "That's why he attacked Aaron but left him alive. He, in his mind, was in control; taking away what Aaron loved most and waiting for him to crumble. I knew Aaron had his profile and would play into that to force Foyet out. Foyet had hid for ten years to see Shaunessy collapse and he worried, deeply, that he would be away from Jack that long. That's why I had to back him and not take the Unit Chief position. I had be to available to back my partner. Foyet took the bait. Aaron, or me as well, just didn't think he would go to the depths he did to get back at Hotch. Hell babe, Dave didn't even see that coming when he figured out Aaron and I were working together earlier this week." Matt sadly smiled. "He's sorta good like that." Abbey smiled her own affirmation.

"And once Foyet got Kassmeyer's phone, it was game over. She literally didn't stand a chance. He completely froze her when he told her Aaron was dead. And then, he played her like a fiddle. That's how they are babe; especially the ones like Foyet. It consumes them and they have to act out. And the more they control they have and then manipulate things, the more it gets them off. To them, the end game is their final high." He shook his head and took a bite.

As she watched her husband barely eat, Abbey asked _the_ question. "So what went wrong with Foyet's plan?"

Matt shoved in another bite, chewed it and swallowed, taking a sip of the glass of milk his wife had poured for him, knowing his stomach.

Matt didn't even have to think. "He misjudged Aaron Hotchner."

###


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Matt woke a little before six the next morning, having slept very little. It wasn't Foyet that kept him awake. His chat with Abbey, like always, had helped chased the monster away. She was his godsend. It was Aaron and Jack that made him sleepless. He quietly padded down the steps to his office, not wanting to wake the kids or Abbey.

He knew, in his heart of hearts, as he fired up his laptop, what was waiting. Erin Strauss was going to be on the warpath. As he logged in and looked at his email, she didn't disappoint. His guts, with a four hour reprieve, churned again.

But on four hours of sleep, the tough temperament of an Irishman kicked in. Strauss' dictate that no one on the team was to not discuss it with each other rubbed him the wrong way. They were a team, and more importantly, a family. To not discuss it would throw the balance of the team off. They needed each other. And that's what made them whole. Again. After chasing the monsters. They needed each other.

Matt, in his boxers, getting colder by the second, the fall season really setting in the DC area, sent a pointed email to Tom McLaughlin. Matt trusted him. He knew he, and the team, as well as Aaron, would have to endure Strauss' "internal investigation". It was Strauss' bullshit; plain and simple. And he knew the email he sent would take time to process. But he had to do it.

He had reached his breaking point and was just damn tired enough, and hurting a helluva lot more, just like the team, knew that it was time. As the furnace downstairs kicked in, purring to send heat through the home, warming him a bit with the vent right behind his chair, Matt sent his email, shut the laptop back down and headed for an hour more sleep (he hoped) before the kids got up.

Abbey shook him awake at eight, nearly two hours later. As he woke, he looked at the clock on his bed stand. Abbey smiled. "You go in this morning on Rossi's hours." Matt told his wife everything about the team.

"The kids?"

"Raquel has them corralled for now. They're waiting on you to come down and the twins to say good-bye." That time was even late for her. They were both usually in their respective offices by 8 am, they taking turns at getting Cam and Casee to pre-school, which they attended until one each afternoon. Raquel would pick up the twins and then get them all down for naps.

Matt crawled out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and padded down the steps pulling on a white t-shirt. He tickled and loved the kids. After helping Abbey get the twins in their jackets, he helped her get them into her vehicle, giving her a deep kiss. She wiped her lipstick off his mouth and buckled her seatbelt as Matt shut her door. As she and the kids pulled out the garage, he waved and went back into the house.

Raquel met him at the door with Colin. She beaded an eye into his unshaven face. "Señora Abbey said you didn't eat much last night. You shower and shave; I cook."

Matt held his hands in the air like an unsub facing Derek Morgan. "Yes ma'am." He went up the stairs and quickly did what she demanded. He was hungry; and knowing the day he faced, he would need Raquel's fuel for his body. Her ham and cheese omelet with an English muffin, which he lathered in her homemade strawberry preserves, did the trick. Colin, the family bottomless pit, pouted to Raquel that dad didn't share.

Cupping his chin in her loving hand, she said, "My Niño, you had your breakfast. Your Papa needs his. Take the dogs and go into the living room and watch your cartoon." She very gently swatted him on the backside of his diaper under his p.j.'s to get him moving. Both the dogs barked as they followed Colin into the living room.

Matt smiled. _Just what I needed; something normal_. Fifteen minutes later, after kissing his son, giving the dogs some love and kissing Raquel's cheek, he head to the BAU.

He walked onto the elevator in the BAU parking garage, holding for the same door David Rossi he saw coming.

Rossi took a look at him. "You're in late this morning."

Matt looked at him. "How'd you sleep last night Dave?"

Dave sadly smiled and shook his head at looked at Matt. "About the same as you."

Matt looked at Dave. "How are they?"

Dave shrugged. "Aaron didn't sleep much; but he didn't get out of bed, 'cause he knew I was sleeping with half an ear open. He is still an alert. That may take a day or two. And he's pretty uncomfortable and sore." Matt nodded his agreement. "He and Jack slept together." They looked at each other. "No surprise there." Matt shook his head again in agreement. Dave was finally there to help. He appreciated what Matt had done with Hotch. Matt had simply played it all very well. _I was his hole ace to his game plan,_ Dave silently smiled to himself.

"You see Strauss' dictate?" Matt said. Dave nodded.

"And…" Dave asked.

"I'm going to fight her to the death."

Dave smiled, as the elevator doors opened to the sixth floor. "Atta boy; I've got your back," he said with a pat of Matt's shoulder. He strode off, leaving Matt with a smile on his face.

_With my game and your game Dave; hell Erin Strauss doesn't stand a chance_. He smiled as he walked off the elevator and followed Dave into the BAU.

He looked around, profiling the team. They were all in the same state that he was. Hurting, and even with their skills and knowledge, still trying to make sense of what they went through yesterday. It wasn't going well, knowing their impending showdown with Section Chief Strauss.

Matt climbed into his office chair and filled out his reports. Reports, he knew, Section Chief Erin Strauss would try to hang the team on, more importantly Aaron. Yet, he filled them out truthfully, and bided his time to meet her.

He pulled up her email gain, with its schedule laid out. It was classic Erin Strauss. She filled the morning with what she thought were the "lesser" players. _Little does she know_ Matt smiled behind his desk. JJ was first off at 9 am. Erin Strauss had built her interview schedule; Matt smiled and shook his head, _her inquisition schedule_, to her exact preciness. Each BAU Team member had an hour.

Following Jayje, was Garcia. After her, it was Dave. _Brilliant strategy Strauss_ Matt thought. _Because he's not going to give you a damn thing and you know it._ She had Reid for high noon, giving herself an hour to read more of their incoming reports. Matt smiled to himself. _There's a shootout I'd like to be a fly on the wall. Erin Strauss will not get around his head. Hell, I can't_ he smiled to himself. After an hour lunch break, it was Emily at two, Derek at three, himself at four and then Hotch. _By then Strauss, you will be beaten_ Matt smiled to himself. _And you will look like the ass you are for bringing Hotch, and Jack, into this building, on a day when they are hurting the most_.

Matt stayed pretty much holed up in his office, as the team did with their desks. Jayje knocked on his door a little after one. "You gotta a sec?"

"Sure Jayje," he said, noticing the files in her hand. "What you got?"

Jayje, with almost a profiler's accuracy, laid the case out to him. "I just need an assessment. But it has to carry weight to get this guy off my ass."

Matt looked over the files. "You're spot on JJ. I'll take it from here," he said, taking the files. "I'll close it down."

JJ walked out of his office satisfied. When Matt Taylor said he'd close a file down, he would. That including getting the phones calls from the detective instead of her. She smiled to herself; _damn, he's good. I'd like to be a fly on the wall when he goes against Strauss_. That seemed to be the mutual feeling of the day around the BAU. They knew each other too well. They'd love to hear each other's meeting with Strauss.

After finishing his assessment for the case JJ had given him and returning them to her, Matt showed up for his grilling at the appointed hour. "Please state your name and rank for the record."

"Supervisory Special Agent Matthew Taylor, Assistant Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"AUC Taylor, what is your assessment of Agent Hotchner's actions with your recent case?"

"Agent Hotchner's actions ma'am? Agent Hotchner was working with the rest of the team, under Acting Unit Chief Morgan, to apprehend one of our more lethal serials. He was professional and performed his job."

She reviewed parts of the case with him, starting with the search of Foyet's apartment. "You recommended to the SAC to do the search with the agent posing as the building super, correct?"

"Ma'am, I suggested to the acting SAC to get someone in there, somehow, to get recon if Foyet was in the apartment. It was the acting SAC's idea to use the agent as the building super, which I supported. When he is not acting SAC, Agent Morgan is my back-up with tactical and I thought the idea was brilliant."

"Agent, you keep referring to SAC Morgan as 'acting SAC'."

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"You feel he is temporary?"

"Yes ma'am, I do. That is the way acting SAC Morgan feels as well in my conversations with both him and Agent Hotchner." Strauss raised her eyebrows at that statement and then went back into her questions. Matt smile to himself; he had thrown her his curve ball and she couldn't handle it.

"Who coordinated the search?"

"I did ma'am following Bureau standards to the letter. The SWAT team commander, the Rapid Team Response commander, as well as the lead field agent of the undercover assets in the street all agreed with the plan."

"Once there, you all determined that Foyet was going after Marshall Kassmeyer?"

"Yes ma'am. Agent Garcia was able to stop the wiping of Foyet's hard drive and we noticed the pictures of Marshall Kassmeyer. We had Foyet's profile, and that fit our profile."

"How so?"

"Foyet wanted to get back at Agent Hotchner for turning down the deal. The only way he could do that, in his sick mind, was by going after his family. The only person that knew where his family was hiding was Marshall Kassmeyer. We had deduced that Foyet, by sending the letters to Karl Arnold, was ramping up to an end game."

"An end game?"

"Yes ma'am. He was going to finish his revenge on Agent Hotchner, and he had a plan to do it. Part of that plan was following Marshall Kassmeyer, hoping he would lead him to Agent Hotchner's family. When that didn't work, he had to up his game and get the information from Marshall Kassmeyer himself."

"And when the EMT's took Marshall Kassmeyer from his home, Agent Hotchner rode with him in the ambulance?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why?"

"Agent Hotchner was friends with Marshall Kassmeyer, long before all this started, which I and Agent Rossi knew. That is why I, as the AUC after Agent Hotchner was attacked, personally called Marshall Kassmeyer to be the lead on getting Agent Hotchner's family into protective custody. As they were loading Marshall Kassmeyer into the ambulance, Agent Hotchner asked one of the EMT's if he was still conscious, which the EMT confirmed. We needed as much info from Marshall Kassmeyer as we could get to profile Foyet's next move. Agent Hotchner must have felt with his friendship, he would be the best person to try and get that information from Marshall Kassmeyer."

"And you followed Agent Hotchner to the hospital?"

"Yes ma'am. One of my jobs with this team is their security. There was madman out there, bent on revenge against Agent Hotchner and I did not want him unprotected. I reported that to the acting SAC and he approved me leaving the scene to cover Agent Hotchner."

"Did you report to Agent Hotchner that you were on the way?"

"No ma'am, I did not. Hospital regulations did not allow cell phone use inside the building. Agent Hotchner had shut his cell off, per hospital rules, so I was not able to contact him."

He watched Strauss look at him intently, beginning to realize she was going to get nothing from him to hang Aaron with. She looked through his field reports.

"You stated you knew exactly where to go after you heard Foyet's conversation with Agent Hotchner's ex-wife."

"Yes ma'am."

"How so?"

"My wife and family had been to their home before. When Foyet said 'open the gate' I knew exactly where he would be."

"And Agent Hotchner would have recognized that as well?"

"Yes ma'am and the rest of the team, still at Marshall's Kassmeyer's home, were quickly able to deduce that as well."

"Tell me in your own words, what you did when you arrived at the home."

"As I pulled to the curb, I reported to the acting SAC that I was there. After I exited my vehicle, my Marine instincts as well as my Bureau training kicked in. I knew Agent Hotchner was already in the home since the car he had driven from the hospital was there. Plus I quickly ascertained that the front door had been kicked in. I heard sounds of a struggle in the home as I approached. I followed my instincts and went to the back door to enter, knowing that Haley and Jack would have come through that door and it more than likely would still be unlocked so I could covertly enter the home and get in a position to back Agent Hotchner. I entered through said door and heard a struggle in the dining room. I entered the dining room and found Agent Hotchner, completely unarmed from a weapon, swinging a punch at Foyet, lying on the floor. I noticed after that punch Foyet's nose with mostly level with his face. I immediately deduced that his nose bone was probably buried in his brain, killing him. I pulled Agent Hotchner from the floor."

"You said earlier that you felt Agent Hotchner was performing his job as part of the team."

"Yes ma'am."

"Does performing his job including pounding someone's face in, killing him, leaving a blood bath in that dining room? Is that your assessment as the AUC?"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, that was a father protecting his son from what would have been a certain death with the only weapon he had at the time. I just told you Agent Hotchner was totally unarmed when it came to a service weapon. What was he supposed to do? Spit at Foyet?" He let those words sink in on Strauss and then played his hole ace. "And at that time, Agent Hotchner was acting as a father, which I can totally and absolutely respect. I would think less of him if he hadn't acted like a father first. This job, while it is demanding and needed, is not the biggest priorities in our lives. Our families are. That's why we _do_ the job we do, sacrificing leaving our families; to protect them at the end of the day from madmen like Foyet. My God ma'am, you are a parent as well. What wouldn't you do to protect your children?" Matt's temper was showing and he didn't give a damn. And he immediately recognized she knew he had called her out. Not as a supervisor or a fellow agent; but as a parent. It hit home with her and Matt knew it.

"Ma'am with all due respect to you and the Bureau let me give you the full story." He laid out entirely what had transpired between him and Aaron, the entire profile of George Foyet that he and Aaron had put together and how that played into their actions the day before.

When he finished, Strauss closed her files and shut off the tape recorder. "Thank you for your time Agent Taylor."

Matt looked at her. "Ma'am," he said with respect and rose from his chair. He turned to leave the room.

"Agent Taylor," she said. Matt turned to look back at her. "If you were in that position, the one Aaron faced, what would you have done?"

Matt thought for a second. "Ma'am; you don't want to know. I'm a Marine, trained in hand to hand combat. I know how to play dirty. And with all due respect ma'am, if it was one of my children in harm's way, the carnage I'd had left behind would make that scene yesterday pale in comparison." That sent a shiver down Erin Strauss' spine. She knew the Marine Corps had trained him to be a killer. _Maybe that's why he understands them so well_ she thought, having heard his read of Foyet's profile that he and Aaron had worked.

As Matt reached for the door handle, Strauss stopped him. "Matt, please, help take care of them."

He looked back at her. "My wife and my family will ma'am." He nodded at her and left the room.

###


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Matt got off the elevator on the sixth floor, the other shaft pinged with a car arrival. Matt took a look to see who was getting off. It was Aaron and Jack. He waited for them.

Jack, holding Aaron's hand, had a bag with him, which he held in his other hand. Undoubtedly, it was stuff to keep him entertained while Aaron went under Strauss' microscope. Hotch looked at Matt and then his watch.

"You finished early."

Jack reached out his arms to Matt, knowing that strength yesterday that kept him safe and warm. Matt pulled the boy into his arms with a smile, kissing his forehead.

He smiled at Hotch. "She had no chance with me," he whispered, in case some ears were listening in the busy area outside the BAU doors. Strauss had her spies and neither man trusted anyone outside the glass doors of the BAU.

Aaron smiled slightly, as Matt, with Jack in his arms, opened one of those doors for Aaron. He followed Hotch in, seeing every Agent looking up from their desk to get a look at Hotch. The rest of the team, now finished with Strauss was in the Round Table room.

Matt followed Hotch to his office and put Jack down on his feet, rubbing the top of his blonde headed hair; the color of his mother's. "Hey Jack, I need to talk with daddy for a bit and then you and I will hang out together." Jack looked at him. "Work for you?"

Jack bobbed his head. "Works for me Uncle Matt; daddy helped put some stuff in my bag for us to do." Matt put his knuckles out for fist bump, which Jack happily smiled at and compiled. Matt looked at Hotch. _He's just too young to understand_. The men, the partners that they were, needed no words. Hotch shook his head, simply affirming Matt's thought.

Matt pierced a look into Hotch's eye. "Please tell me you know you need time. You need to process all of this Aaron."

Hotch hung his head a bit. "I know; but I have to ask Matt." He hung his head in the same way and then looked him in the eye. "How close am I to losing my command?"

Matt shook his head, still rubbing Jack's. "You're not partner. In no way shape or form. And honestly Aaron, how can you question that? You know every member of this team has and will continue to back you a thousand percent."

"I don't doubt that Matt; not for one second," he said, getting a little angry for Matt subtly calling him out. "But you know Strauss and what happened."

"That's why Aaron, as your friend I'm telling you to not worry about that and take some time and sort things out. You've got Jack to worry about now and a lot to think about. And I know, at the end of the day, you'll make the right decision for you and Jack." Hotch looked at him. "We all do. Aaron, please just take a leave of absence and take the time to get your head around all of this. And know in that time, Abbey, I and kids are there; and our home. We will help you with anything; now and in the future. And do I have to tell you with open and loving arms?"

Hotch shook his head. "No you don't; thanks Matt; I was sorta thinking the same thing. You, as always, back my play."

Matt smiled. "That's why we're partners Aaron. Oh, I forgot to mention, everyone is in on being pallbearers."

"Thanks for taking care of that." Hotch looked at his watch. "Just about my time," he said, nodding at Jack. "You've got him?"

Matt smiled and shook his head. "Jayje and Penelope are my back up. Do you need to know anything more?"

Hotch smiled at his friend and partner, silently shaking his head. "Aaron, listen to me; just tell her the truth. That's what I did. And I pretty much pounded her butt into the ground with that truth. Just be prepared part; she may surprise the hell out of you."

Hotch looked at him. Matt smiled. "That's how all of us hammered her over the head. You're covered; your team made sure of that."

Matt looked at Jack. "Hey pal; let's go hang out with two of the coolest girls in the world."

Jack looked at him. "Girls Uncle Matt?"

Matt laughed. "You'll get over that soon partner; trust me." He took the bag from his hand. "Give daddy a hug first." Jack raced around Aaron's desk to have his father scoop him up in his arms, wincing a bit with his sore ribs and back.

Aaron hugged him tight. "Be good for Uncle Matt buddy," he said looking into his son's eyes.

"I will daddy," Jack promised.

Matt reached for Jack, looking at Hotch. "Don't set him down and pound those ribs again. Didn't I hear a doctor last night tell you to take it easy?" Hotch just shook his head at Matt as he handed Jack to his best friend.

Matt put Jack in his left arm, holding Jack's bag in his hand and offered Aaron his right hand. "Good luck."

"Thank you." They walked out of Aaron's office together. Matt stopped outside Hotch's office and watched him walk through the BAU still holding Jack, rubbing his chest. When Aaron got on the elevator, he set Jack down on his feet.

"See that door over there Jack," Matt asked, pointing to the Round Table Room off the catwalk. Jack nodded his head. "I'll race ya," he smiled.

Jack beamed. "One, two, three go!" he said and took off running. Matt chased after him with Jack giggling in delight. All the agents in the bullpen, having a rough day themselves, smiled at the sight.

Jack raced in the door and into the waiting arms of Rossi, who lifted him off the floor. "I beat him Uncle Dave! I win!"

"You sure do champ," Dave smiled. JJ smiled at Matt for helping a little boy have some fun during the worst time of his life. Penelope took Jack's bag from Matt and started to fish through it.

"Yay! It's a Toy Story coloring book," Penelope said with a smile.

Jack looked at Matt, a bit concerned. Matt smiled. "It's OK Jack. This is Penelope, one of the cool girls I was telling you about. And you remember JJ, right?" JJ smiled at him as Jack nodded his head. He had waked in JJ's arms yesterday. The mom in her had quickly got him settled. "And Jack, Penelope is all about colors. She loves colors. They make her happy."

JJ, knowing the rest of them wanted to talk, now that they were all done with the meeting with Strauss, looked at Jack. "Hey Jack, why don't you, me and Penelope go and look at her office? You can see all the colors she has in there and then we can come back here and you can color a picture for Penelope to hang up in there."

Dave looked at Jack, still in his arms. "Eccellente concetto." Jack looked at him with a huge question on his face. Dave kissed his cheek. "That's Italian for great idea," he smiled.

Jack beamed and repeated the phrase. Dave helped him to get the pronunciation just right. "Bravo Jack; perfecto." Jack gave him a hug, with all the rest in the room smiling. It was the just the simple things in life that could make you feel better.

Dave set Jack on his feet and JJ reached out her hand which Jack took and the three of them headed to Penelope's office. As the left, Emily standing next to Rossi rubbed his shoulder. "You're good Big Dog." Dave just smiled.

When they finally exited, Matt quietly walked to door they left through that went down to the break room. Dave was already moving to the other that Matt and Jack had come through. They shut the doors together and looked at each other. "Care to explain some things Cob to the rest?" Dave said.

"Dave, Strauss knows everything. I flat out told her," Matt smiled. Dave nodded his head.

"Hotch figured out long before all of us where Foyet was. And you weren't too damn far behind on that. Remember, you told Derek you had a hunch. You had more than a goddamn hunch."

Matt looked Rossi in the eye. "Yes Dave, I did." Morgan, Prentiss and Reid looked at him as Dave slightly smiled at his protégé. Matt surveyed the room.

"Let me start from the beginning. Aaron came to me and asked me to take over as Unit Chief. I turned him down. I knew the Foyet profile was consuming him, and while I will back all of you with my life, I back my partner." He noticed Morgan's hard stare.

"Derek, you were not a pawn. I recommended you for the position you are in and backed you a thousand percent with Strauss. And what I said about the paperwork and my family was no lie. I hated it when Hotch was on the DL, but I did it. That was my job; to take over the Unit. This was different. We all didn't know how long it would be and I have a wife and family that are more important than his job. And all of you know it." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "However, I will also admit to you I knew, in my guts, I had to be available to back Hotch. I couldn't do that if I was the SAC."

He noticed Reid and Prentiss both softening at his words. They were getting the plan. Morgan, he profiled, still had no buy in. "When Hotch came to me with his plan to step down I read through it like tissue paper. I'll say it again: I couldn't back my partner if I was the SAC. But I forced Aaron into making a deal." Matt shook his head. "Ironic, isn't it."

"It's classic," Reid intoned.

Morgan simply asked, "The deal was?"

"I back his ass and his play; but only if he let me in. Or I would expose him to you and Strauss," Matt. "And Derek, I wouldn't have put you in that position."

Morgan looked at him. "You two worked the profile more."

"Yes we did. And Derek, if you hadn't taken over the Unit, allowing me to work with Hotch, Jack would not be alive right now." Matt let that thought sink in. Dave had already figured that out. Prentiss and Reid simply shook their heads.

Derek Morgan looked Matt Taylor in the eye. "And your profile was?"

"You didn't hear Hotch yesterday? He gave all of you the profile." Matt looked around. "OK, the details. George Foyet killed his abusive parents by cutting the brake lining in their car as they went out to their usual Friday night get drunk place." He looked at all of them; "when he was nine." He looked around the room and let that sit for second. It home with the rest of the profilers in a hurry. Except for Dave, who now knew everything. "After entering the foster system, he was adopted by the 'wealthy, sterile Foyet's'," he said, quoting Aaron's words from yesterday. "When they died while Foyet was in college, leaving Foyet a huge amount of money, that's when he started with his hebophilia tendencies. But there was one thing that kept bugging me; what I kept tripping over." They all looked at him.

"Remember the ruse to pull over Arthur and Diane Lenessa?" Matt asked, pointing at Rossi. He nodded. "I learned from two of the best." The team looked at each other, now knowing Matt had honed his profiling skills to match his position. "That takes money, and a whole lot, to pretend to be a biker cop. Plus Foyet had how many residences? He had money and a boatload of it. Unfortunately, Garcia couldn't track that after his adoptive parents died. Like him, he made his money invisible after his 'attack'. However, Garcia was able, through back tax records to find Foyet had transferred huge dollars to off-shore accounts; and we all know how they work."

"Whoa," Morgan said. "You had Garcia working on this?"

"Yes, Derek, I did. And for the record, it was me only. Hotch was pursuing his leads; I followed the money trail. And, again, for the record, I had Garcia on that before you became acting SAC. I knew I could still pull the strings back then." Matt burrowed at look into Morgan's eyes. "I ordered her not to mention that to anyone; including you. Your baby girl is good; she followed my order before you became in charge."

Dave smile to himself. _I taught him well_. Then another thought hit him. "Derek, you know they were right to pursue that."

Emily jumped in. "And if they had did it through channels, Strauss would have heard about it." Morgan nodded.

Reid picked up the profile. "You and Hotch figured Foyet had an end game." Matt nodded. "He wanted Hotch and would do anything to get it. That's why he went after Kassmeyer. He was Foyet's only link to getting his end game; to find Haley and Jack." Dave nodded at the young genius, while smiling inwardly at how fast Matt had progressed into being a well-honed profiler.

"But it was much more," Matt said.

Morgan looked at him. "You and Hotch both figured out where Foyet was going long before he gave us the key: 'the gate'."

Matt pointed at Morgan. "Boom," he said, sadly shaking his head. "Hotch and I never discussed it, but when everything occurred yesterday, we both knew. We were not going to get there in time. Foyet would sacrifice one of them to get Hotch there and knock him off his game. At least that's what Foyet thought would happen. And when Foyet called Aaron, my suspicions were confirmed. It was going to be Haley. And Foyet was going to play it out long and slow to lure Hotch in." Everyone in the room shook their head.

"However, what Foyet didn't plan on was Hotch getting Jack out of the room." He waved his finger much like his mentor had done time and time again in that room. The student had learned from the Master. "That slowed Foyet down and gave Aaron and me the time to get there. Plus, I had profiled Hotch would be next, leaving him to die slowly, knowing that his son would die next. It was Foyet's ultimate revenge. That was the only thing running through my head when I contacted you Derek. Because it was the only thing going through Foyet's head; and when he couldn't find Jack it was game on. Foyet knew it. Hotch initially engaged Foyet upstairs. After he dumped Haley's body, he was looking for Jack. But he couldn't find him when he heard Hotch pull up and kick in the door. And I knew Hotch had bought the both of us some time. He would fight like hell to protect his son, knowing all of us were on the way. That's where Foyet failed. And like I told Abbey last night: he misjudged Aaron Hotchner." The rest all looked at him.

"Which I told Strauss, for the record. I stand by my decisions and actions. And if it costs me my career in the BAU, so be it. To paraphrase one Rhett Butler," nodding at Reid who had gave him hell a couple years ago about using a direct quote, which was wrong; he had used a paraphrase, "I don't give a damn. We, all of us, saved a four year old boy from certain death yesterday. I looked Erin Strauss in the eye and told her that. If she's still the cold hearted bitch that wants Aaron's career, for whatever reason in her mind, so be it. I say again; I stand by my decisions and actions."

The rest in the room looked around at each other.

"And I will tell all of you for a fact: Aaron Hotchner does not give a damn what Erin Strauss is about to send at him. His son is alive. Did it cost him huge? And Jack? Damn right. But Jack is still alive."

Matt burrowed a look into the rest of the team. "Yes, we lost; and lost huge. But in the end, we won. You've got the full profile." Matt bowed his head a bit and then looked at them all. "Maybe, you'll sleep better tonight than you did last night."

Dave looked at him. "Will you Matt?"

"Damn straight Dave. I stand by what I did, the decisions all of us made, as a team, whether covertly or not, and I pounded Erin Strauss' ass into hell to get that point across."

-00CM00-

They, as a team, being the family they were, made a game plan to get the Hotchner's through Haley's wake and funeral. Abbey proved huge, stepping up to be the BAU's surrogate mother figure/detail planner with JJ supporting her. Which they all readily accepted; yet, they now knew, for certain, where Matt stood with the team. There would be no further doubts of his profiling abilities; or what he would do to back this team. And more specifically, why he had _earned_ that office in the corner of the upper tier.

That played out the next day in the office before Haley's wake. Morgan had called them in for the usual ten o'clock briefing. He started it by trying to give the BAU back to the command of the man that had done it before.

Matt shook him off. "Acting SAC Morgan," he said, getting the attention of everyone in the Round Table Room, "until Agent Hotchner resumes his post, my orders stand. You are the acting SAC; I'm the AUC. And I will support you." Matt looked him in the eye. "You deserve this; you've _earned_ it." They all knew where Matt stood about earning things in life.

Dave smiled like the Cheshire cat that he could only be. _Damn this kid is good. He brought a helluva a game in the door. That's why I trust him with my life. And why I trained his as well as I could. But honestly, what he learned from Aaron; he had it down. I just needed to up his game. He's there._

###

**A/N:**_** You don't demand respect; you earn it.**_** Author: my paternal grandfather. And yes, I know I'm repeating myself. Yet, that's how much that lesson from that man that I loved means to me. And I still, to this day, try to do my dar**est to live up to that **_**every **_**day of my life.**

**DL is the Disabled List. It's a baseball term for being hurt and not playing. Teams put a player on the DL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've been waiting a long time to write this. ;) Yet, I will tell you; this chapter will make the most sense if you are really good at name recognition. You'll understand why its included.**

**And for the record, some of this does not fit into the timeline of **_**The Slave of Duty**_**. I'm fiddling again.**

Chapter 14

The team made it through Haley's wake and funeral. Abbey and Matt had proved huge once again to Hotch, helping with Jack through that trying time. And Hotch, following Matt's advice, had officially put in for his leave of absence, which Strauss quickly approved.

They all gathered to lay Haley to rest in the cemetery. Matt and Dave in the lead, followed by Morgan and Kevin, with Will and Brian Anderson, Reid walking alongside them, still using his cane, gently set her casket down. Matt and Dave took the most time, lovingly rubbing the corners of her casket. They knew her sacrifice.

As they all sat around after the graveside service, JJ and Morgan's cells pinged. They noticed Matt with Abbey, standing with Dave and Hotch, got the same call. They all fumed at the interruption, even after JJ had pointed out that no other teams were available. Matt, his Irish temper, and still running on a few hours of sleep a night, worrying about his friend and partner, silently seethed at the Section Chief.

They all headed out the door to do their jobs. On a Thursday night, which would be a Friday by the time they got there.

-00CM-

Erin Strauss boldly walked through the doors of the J. Edgar Hoover Building in downtown Washington, DC; the headquarters for FBI command on Monday morning. Inwardly smiling to herself, she boarded an elevator to the 14th floor. The floor the Director's office was on.

When the elevator reached her stop, she walked off, with a bit of confidence in her step. She made her way down the marble floor to the Director's office. She entered and looked at the secretary behind the desk. "I'm Section Chief Erin Strauss here to see the Director for our ten o'clock appointment." She showed her credentials.

The secretary, after taking a good, long look at them, said, "Good morning Chief Strauss." The secretary looked at her computer screen to check the Director's appointments. "He should just be finishing up with his nine o'clock appointment. I'll let him know you are here. Please take a seat," the secretary said, waving at the waiting room. "Please, ma'am, make yourself at home to the coffee," she said, waving the brewing station.

Strauss nodded her thanks, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. She patiently waited her turn in the big man's office. Ten minutes later, she snuck a peek at her watch. It was past ten. But she wouldn't say a thing. She was meeting with the Director himself. It would be on his schedule, not hers.

Three minutes later, the Director's door swung open. Strauss looked up to see the Director escorting Assistant Director McLaughlin out of this office. "Tom," he said, shaking the Assistant Director's hand, "I really appreciate the update. Thank you. I'll keep you in the loop."

Assistant Director McLaughlin, whom Erin Strauss knew was one of the top men in the Director's chain of command nodded at her and headed out the door. The Director looked at her. "Chief Strauss, please come in," he said, extending his right hand to shake hers. She confidently walked into his office, accepting the handshake.

He motioned for her to sit down across from him at his conference table. The exchanged a bit of small talk.

"Chief Strauss, how is the main BAU team, given what happened last week?"

"They are currently in the office, having assisted the Nashville PD with a case over the weekend."

"How are they handling Haley's death?" Director Mueller and his wife were in attendance at her funeral.

"They're all still hurting. Agent Taylor and his wife have been a huge support to Agent Hotchner and his son."

"That's a given. SAC Hotchner selected an excellent AUC and I know they have grown close personally." He shrugged. "They're fathers, about the same age with kids the same age; it's really a no brainer." Strauss nodded her agreement.

"However, Unit Chief Strauss, I feel the Bureau should do everything that we can to support SAC Hotchner during this time."

"I agree Mr. Director; he is now a single father, trying to raise his son. Personally, I don't know how he's going to do it, given the responsibilities of his job."

Director Mueller pulled out a file. "He's record is pretty clean. And SAC Hotchner has done excellent work with a very demanding job." He paused. "And he stepped down to keep his team together. That tells me a lot. He cares about the welfare of his team above his career. That speaks volumes to me." Erin Strauss looked at her skirt and pulled the hem to straighten it a bit.

"Chief Strauss, I believe I can work out something with Bureau HR to give him an out. He has to take of his son."

Strauss smiled at the Director. "I agree; and I appreciate you personally getting involved to help a member of my Unit."

"And once I can put the package together, I'd like you to present him to him. Personally; at his home. This is not a time for him to be away from his son."

"I agree Mr. Director."

"However, Chief Strauss, the option you present to him is an option only. It will be his decision, not yours. And you _will_ present it as that; and that only."

Strauss looked at him. "I've been doing some digging Chief Strauss. The only ding in SAC Hotchner's record is there by you. And I've read the rest of the reports of the Agents involved in the case. What you suspended SAC Hotchner for was not his call."

"With add due respect sir, he was the SAC at the time," Strauss defended.

Director Mueller beaded a deep look into her eye. "Chief Straus, did you really read the team's reports?" She looked at him. Director Mueller pulled out another file, showing it to her. "This is Agent Morgan's report; 'we acted on the direction of Senior Profiler Gideon. The decision was his, not SAC Hotchner's'."

He looked at Strauss and pulled another file. "This is AUC Taylor's assessment file. 'Senior Profiler Gideon, while welcomed back into the Unit, and much needed, does not accept the chain of command. That is what caused this situation. His actions were not approved by SAC Hotchner. Yet with the dynamics of SSA Gideon's return to the team, it is accepted. I've tried to tell SAC Hotchner that is unacceptable. Yet I understand his resistance to raise the issue, given Agent Gideon's history with the Unit. However, as a former Marine, I believe the chain of command is sacrosanct. Agent Gideon, by refusing to accept that he is no longer in charge has put a huge burden on this team. A true team can only answer to one voice. Agent Gideon has fractured this team. In the end, they had to follow his wishes, instead of the Unit Chief'. That's a pretty telling report Chief Strauss; and from the second in command."

"I read it sir; I read them all. My assessment was different," Strauss defended.

Director Mueller shook his head. "No, Chief Strauss. You saw that as an opportunity to take out a perceived rival; specifically SAC Hotchner." He opened another file. "You were the only one in the chain of command that challenged SAC Hotchner's recommendation for Agent Taylor to join the Unit as AUC, which I ordered the position to be developed; it was needed."

"Sir, I agreed with you that the position needed to be part of the Unit."

"But you didn't support Agent Taylor getting the job? I say again. You are the only person that did not support SAC Hotchner's recommendation." He shook his head. "But that was just another person in your chain of command that was a threat; which we both know, you perceived SAC Hotchner to be."

Strauss had to think quickly. She didn't see this coming. "I didn't feel Agent Taylor was a good mesh into the Unit."

Director Mueller dug through some files, and pulled out another one. He opened it. "This is the report I received from SAC Hotchner in his recommendation for the new position in the BAU. 'In short sir, I do not believe there is a more qualified candidate in the Bureau than Agent Taylor. And what I most appreciate is his willingness to come in the door, learn and be a part of this team'. Chief Strauss, did you hear the _key_ word?" She looked at him. "Team," he simply said.

"Chief Strauss, it is my feeling that the only thing you are worrying about is you. That is not the way a Section Chief operates; at least not in my command." He looked her directly in the eye. "You let the SAC of the BAU take a fall for Jason Gideon's actions, when team reports said he didn't respect the chain of command and made his own decision; which ultimately, led to him leaving the Bureau. You dinged SAC Hotchner's record when the team reports tell an entirely different story." He rose out of his chair and looked her in the eye. Strauss fidgeted in her chair; this is _not_ how she envisioned this meeting going.

"Unit Chief Strauss, I will not put up with that. You, Chief Strauss, have the best damn team the Bureau has to offer in your command. Erin, I get you. You want to do the Bureau right; and I respect that. However, in doing so, you are playing with other agent's careers so there is no obstacle to you moving upward, and I won't accept that. And if I may, let me offer you some advice; you are not going to move up when you play career-gaining games with the best goddamn Unit in the Bureau." Strauss swallowed his words in.

"Chief Strauss, I meant what I said. You have the best team the Bureau has to offer in your command. Yet, because of your ambitions, which I understand, with your perceived ambitions of SAC Hotchner, you've basically, alone, have tried to undermine that team. And your latest actions with your 'inquisition' of the team after the Foyet situation, proves that. All you really needed to do was read their reports; very carefully. Like a Section Chief should. Yet, you went after them all."

Strauss pushed a wrinkle out of her skirt and then looked at Director Mueller. "I saw an Agent that made a blood bath in that dining room."

"And yet your subsequent report, as well as the review committee, saw an Agent, a father, protecting his son." He looked Strauss in the eye.

"Erin, how can I make you understand? There are Section Chiefs that would give an arm and a leg to have the BAU in their command. They take on the worst of the worst, day in and day out. And by all the reports I see, they are one _the_ most cohesive, rock solid Unit in the company. They go out, leaving their families behind, and chase the worst people on the planet. Erin, I question how they sleep at night. But a bigger question is this: as their Section Chief, why don't you question that as well?"

Erin Strauss just looked at him. She had no answers. "Erin, the Bureau needs _this_ team. You already have my orders on how you will approach SAC Hotchner with a possible retirement. I expect you to follow them."

He stared at her. "However, in the end, I know, in my heart of hearts, that SAC Hotchner will turn the deal down. Somehow, some way, he'll make it work with his son. They chase monsters Erin. And fathers like to tell their kids that they can make the monsters go away. That will be why SAC Hotchner will come back. And take over _his_ team again. All my reports, including Agent Morgan's say 'acting Unit Chief' concerning him. Yours are the only ones that don't. They are a team; and the best damn team we send out into the field to work with local LEO's. That's why this team is _so_ valuable to the Bureau. You know the politics Erin; hell, you've got them down. But you don't understand." He let those words sink in.

"AUC Taylor has taken more than one bullet in his Kevlar for the team. _That_ team; the team _they are_; will not back down; because they are a family. Hell, when you are chasing the monsters they do, how can they not be a family? They all have to live with the same nightmares. In the end, they are really protecting their own. They are protecting their families. First off, the families that some of them leave like Agent Jareau, with a toddler. Hell, AUC Taylor has three kids that he's willing to leave fatherless to save members of his team? That doesn't resound with you Erin?" Matt's pounding of her about being a parent resonated through her mind.

He looked at Strauss. "I highly suggest Section Chief Strauss you get some buy-in on that. Instead of looking to take them down, from now on, I fully expect you to support them. Because Section Chief Strauss, if you don't, I'll find a Section Chief that can."

Strauss was shocked that her command was in jeopardy. It rattled in her mind and in her bones. The confidence she walked in the door with had quickly faded to doubt and uncertainty. "I'll forward what HR comes up with to you by the end of the day Chief Strauss. Please see SAC Hotchner tomorrow. And I will expect a detailed follow-up report. That is all Chief Strauss. Thank you for making the trip here," he said. The Director moved to sit down behind his desk.

Section Chief Erin Strauss rose from her chair and left the Director's Office stunned and shaken.

###

**A/N: HR is Human Resources, the department that handles personnel issues.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm bending CM canon a bit again. Just a tiny bit.**

Epilogue

The team had worked non-stop since they had arrived mid-morning Thursday, with Hotch back from his leave of absence. They finally resolved the Dale Shrader case in Lockport, New York. In doing so, they re-united former undercover cop Joe Muller with his kidnapped family. They only had taken a break long enough for a couple hours of sleep in their hotel, with a shower and change of clothes.

When they returned to the police station late Friday afternoon, they did what they had to with the locals and then packed up their gear. Their personal luggage was already in the black Bureau SUVs and they headed for a local restaurant to get a warm, decent meal before making their way to the nearby Buffalo airport to meet up with Chuck and Angie. Their pilots needed the time to get their flight plan filed and cleared by the FAA.

While they were packing up at the station, Matt had received a text from Abbey. Jess, with plans that night, had dropped Jack off at the house. Abbey had talked with length with Jess after Aaron had made his decision to return to the team. The Taylor family was more than happy to help Jess out with Jack when she needed.

They boarded the jet with JJ and Reid sitting down in the two tops of seats to the front. Emily was not given an option by the rest. Given the concussion she had received in the accident when Shrader had killed Detective Bunting, and showing the signs of getting plenty sore from the vehicle rolling, she had no choice but to sit on the long couch, with Hotch, Matt and Morgan telling her that she was stretching out and sleeping as soon as Angie cleared them. Morgan had got three pain relievers in her before he sat down. Hotch, Matt, Rossi and Morgan shared the four top. They all quickly buckled up and Chuck and Angie had them in the air for the two hour flight home. Yet, it was already after nine that evening.

Angie came across the intercom. "You're free of the seatbelts and it should be a smooth flight. Get Emily in the prone position."

"Et tu Brute," Prentiss snarked at the ceiling, rolling her eyes.

Morgan dived out of his seat. "You heard our pilot. Get stretched out on that couch." He reached in the overhead bin and pulled out two pillows and a blanket, while Matt crawled out of his seat by the window to see if Chuck and Angie wanted some coffee going. Prentiss moved so that her head would be at the galley end and away from the lights she knew would light the four top.

As Matt returned from the cockpit, Morgan was covering Prentiss with the blanket and shut out the light above her. He looked at Matt, about to get in his seat. "They all good?"

Matt nodded. "They filled their coffee jugs before they got on." Morgan went back in the galley, shutting that light out as well. The inside of the plane was already darkened with only the bulkhead lights on for take-off. And they were dimmed as well. The only four lights that brightly shined were the ones above the four top. JJ and Reid, once Prentiss was settled, curled up for their own power naps, shutting theirs out as well.

Morgan opened the bulkhead and pulled his MP3 player and headphones out of his briefcase, shutting the light out above his head. He shut the door, put the headphones around his neck and sat down. Rossi looked at Hotch. "With all due respect to the terrific job that Derek did, does it feel good to be back?"

Hotch smiled a bit. "After the house sold so fast, and Haley's estate got settled sooner than I thought, I was going a bit stir crazy. And for the record Derek, you exceeded my expectations and the Bureau's. I thank you for that."

Matt and Rossi nodded their agreement to the statement. "So have you Hotch," he said, nodding his thanks.

"Did you follow our advice," Matt asked, pointing at Rossi.

"I've made some inquiries." Morgan lifted an eyebrow. "As always, these two have their moments of being right. A two bedroom apartment is no place to raise a growing, active four year old. Jack looked at me last week and said, 'Daddy, I need more room to run'." Dave smiled as Matt grinned broadly, nodding his head at Hotch, and hearing the boy saying the words in his head.

Morgan smiled. "I've got a really sweet duplex half available."

"Thanks Morgan, but I'm not paying rent anymore. I need to make an investment in Jack and I's future." Matt pointed at Dave, who proudly smiled that his once protégé had learned another lesson from him. Hotch just shook his head at the two men while Morgan smiled.

Hotch groaned a little and twisted his back a bit. "Guess I got too used to my own bed."

Morgan laughed. "That won't last long." Dave nodded at him.

"At least I'll be back in it tonight," Hotch said.

Matt gave him his version of the Hotch glare. "Whattttt," he asked looking at his partner.

"Where is Jack right now?" Hotch burrowed his eyebrows with a question. "Hotch, where is he?"

"He's at you and Abbey's."

"Aaron do you think for one second my wife is going to let you pull a sleeping, warm four year old boy out of the bed he is in? At midnight?" Hotch looked at him. "The shotgun her dad bought for her for fourteenth birthday is on the shelf of our walk in closet. The shells for said shotgun are hid in a handbag she doesn't use anymore buried on the back of the shelf with the shotgun. The bed Jack is sleeping in right now is next to our bedroom. And believe me; my wife knows how to use that shotgun. Do. The. Math."

Morgan laughed slightly, not wanting to wake the others that were already conked out. Dave shook his head. "Aaron, don't mess with Texas. And that's Abbey. Just climb in bed next to your son and give it up." Matt pointed at Dave again.

Hotch looked at his partner. "So I have no chance?"

"Aaron, how many languages would you like me to give you the number zero in?" Hotch just shook his head with a smile. He knew Matt's language skills; all twelve of them. He then also realized that Abbey would be like that. And more importantly, the haven his partner and his wife provided, and would continue to provide for him and his son. He reached into his brief case and started to pull out files to work on.

"No Aaron, you don't."

"Dave, they have to be done."

"And you can do them tomorrow and Sunday night after Jack's gone to bed. Aaron you need to find a way to balance your time. I have," Matt said.

"Hotch, let me help with that," Morgan said. Hotch looked at him. "I was raised by a single mother. I know time is precious. And having done your job, I now know how much I should have been doing for you that Gideon let me slide on. Matt does more than his fair share of the load, especially with the tactical reports. But please, Hotch," he paused for second or two. "Aaron, let me help as well."

Hotch lowered his head a bit then looked at Morgan. "I'd appreciate it Derek." Morgan's response was his broad smile. Matt pulled out the ever present cribbage board and deck of cards that Chuck had put on whatever plane the team got from the Bureau. He knew the relaxation it gave the three of them and had become the surrogate keeper of the two items, always making sure they were next to Matt's seat. Dave started to get out of his seat and looked at Derek.

"You're welcome to join us."

"Rossi, I've told you three more than one time what I think of that card game you play. It confuses the hell out of me. I just want to wrap my head around some soft jazz."

Dave, standing in the aisle smiled. "Would a glass of scotch, compliments of the Director help with that?"

"Damn straight Big Dog," Morgan smiled. He noticed Hotch loosing his tie and unbuttoning the collar of his dress shirt. As he slid his headphones on and started the music, he watched Matt shuffling the cards and then sending them around the three places face side up. He knew enough of the card game they played that the person that got the first Jack face card would be the first dealer. Matt handed the deck of the remaining cards to Hotch, who gathered up the rest and started shuffling.

Dave returned with the four glasses of scotch, and spread them around the table. As Hotch dealt, Morgan took a sip of the golden goodness and looked at the three men.

_They are the Three Musketeers_, he smiled. _They take care of each other;_ _and all of the rest of us._

_It's good to be a whole team again._

Morgan thought a bit more._ We, all of us, conquered you George Foyet. You didn't break me and you didn't break Hotch. And you did not break us._

-00CM00-

Like always, Chuck and Angie tried to break speed records for Gulf Stream jets to get the team home. Matt pulled his pick-up into the garage as the clock struck midnight. Aaron parked his car in the driveway behind Matt's, grabbed his go bag and followed Matt into the house.

A huge harvest moon was shining in the window of the landing half way up the steps where the staircase made its turn to get to the bedrooms. It illuminated the steps so well Matt didn't bother turning on a light in the darkened home. When they got to the balcony area of the second floor, the windows on that level, facing the same way, provided all the light the two fathers needed.

Aaron followed Matt as he moved to check on the kids. Wilma, sleeping outside the doors of the two bedrooms, lifted her head and banged her tail of the floor, giving the two men a _welcome home_. Matt reached down and gave her some love before going into the twins' room. Aaron, after doing the same with the beautiful Golden Lab, used the kids' bathroom. As Matt left Colin's room, Aaron followed him to the other two bedrooms across the balconey and then put his hand on Matt's shoulder, stopping him.

Matt turned and Aaron moved to face him. "Thank you for everything Matt," he whispered. Aaron hung his head a bit and then looked back up. "That's all I can really say. You were there through all of this with me."

Hotch could see Matt's smile in the moonlight. "I'm your partner. I back my partner."

Aaron smiled, patted his shoulder and moved to join Jack in his bed while Matt walked in the master bedroom to see his beautiful wife sleeping just as soundly as the kids. He wouldn't be standing in the downstairs patio door in his boxers, wondering, tonight. They, the family that they were, hugely lost; yet they, the team, were whole again.

###

**A/N: I can't say thank you enough for all the love and support I've gotten for this story. I know I stepped on CM canon, one time pretty badly. Yet, all of you, buying into my OC, have rolled with it. It is so deeply appreciated. However, and alas, here ends this journey. As I said at the top, this was a huge challenge for me, but one I felt I had to take. Your response has made this journey very worthy of the effort. I'm touched beyond words.**

**Now my usual end of story shout outs. For my faithful followers, you can probably say them by now. In your sleep. ;) For those of you new to this world, they are the peeps that keep me sane through the writing process.**

**To my Hotch sisters at CMRev; my nightly haven. You are total goddesses and don't let anyone tell you different! To my Tweet peeps, especially my internationals that are just there when I need them. And the North American contingent that is just as wonderful! Luvs and hugs to you all. Same goes to that special teacher in OK that seems to find my email box when I post stories.**

**However, this entire story is dedicated to hxchick. She supported **_**Monsters in the Fortress**_**, my story that introduced this OC. And I played with CM canon as rookie FF writer back then. Yet, my girl, my 'Sconnie sister (that's State of Wisconsin for the rest of you; her hometown is four hours by car from mine) is soon to be embarking on a gigantic step. I wanted to get this one done in time for her to read before she left. Yet, I know she is so deeply busy with this new adventure, she may not have the time to read it right now. But she will. I know she will. Stay in touch my friend. Go Bucky!**

**And as always, the last shout out goes to my mentor. As much as I luvs and respect hxchick, none of this would have happened without the love and support of thn0715. My Jedi Master who once again, gave me the best advice when I needed it with this story. And btw, is still rolling with her **_**365**_** story. I encourage all of you that haven't already to check it out.**

***Knightly bow***

***looks in Rockie's writer crystal ball* I see another family in the future. ;)**


End file.
